Amazing TV Race Season 1
by Bridgettefan231
Summary: 12 famouse duos from variouse TV shows race around the world for 1,000,000.
1. The World is Waiting

Phil: "Hello, I am Phil Kohegon. I am standing here at the Empire State Building in New York City. From here, 12 teams of two with an existing relationship will compete in a race aroung the world. They will have to work together to try to be the first to cross the finish line and win $1,000,000. The 12 teams are…"

"Phineas & Ferb, step brothers from Danville."

Phineas: "Hey Ferb, I know what we're gunna do today. Race to win $1,000,000."

Ferb: (blink)

"Nina & Fabian, housemates from England."

Nina: "After finally getting out of that weird Anubis House, it might be fun to tour the world."

Fabian: "Of course, the others refused to go. So it just ended as me and Nina."

"Shrek & Fiona, married ogres from a swamp in Far Far Away."

Shrek: "Since we got married, we've never really had anymore big adventures that didn't put our lives at risk. In fact, we never did."

Fiona: "Now we're hoping to have fun and mabey even win."

"Ami & Yumi, rock stars from the band 'HiHi Puffy Ami Yumi'"

Ami: "This race is going to be amazing!"

Yumi: "Ugh…what's the point? This is just anotherr lame attempt by Kaz to make us get money."

"Hilda & Zelda, sister witches from Westbridge."

Zelda: "We might not be the youngest team out there…"

Hilda: "Speak for yourself."  
Zelda: "Ahem…but we're here to show that we can do it."

"Matt & Sora, Dating and orginally from Tokyo, Japan."

Matt: "I descided to ditch the band for a while and try to get to know my girlfriend better."

Sora: "You descided? I'm the one who had to get you to do this."

"Owen & Izzy, dating and met on Total Drama Island."

Owen: "When I won TDI I…" (Owen falls asleep)

Izzy: "YEHAW!"

"Alex & Justin, siblings from Waverly Place."

Alex: "I'd much rather go with Harper, but when she refused, I was stuck with this dork."

Justin: "And I'd rather go with my _girlfriend_…"

Alex: "Oh please, without me you'd never make it past the starting line."

"Beyonce & Solange, sisters and famouse pop stars."

Beyonce: "Not many people know that we're sisters, we just wanna get to know eachother better."

Solange: "This is gunna be fun!"

"Sakura & Sayoran, dating from Tomoeda, Japan."

Sakura: "This is going to be so much fun. Especially traveling the world with the love of my life."

Sayoran: "What! Who is he, I'll make him pay!"

Skaura: "I meen you silly."

Sayoran: "Oh."

"Zoey & Lola M., roommates from Pacific Coast Academy."

Zoey: "We joined the race so we could travel the world and have fun while doing it."

Lola: "Plus, we could win $1,000,000!"

"and Bugs & Lola B., married from Acme Acres."

Bugs: "Eh, whats up doc."

Lola: "We're going to win for sure."

The 12 teams walk up to the starting line we're Phil was waiting for them.

Phil: "You 12 teams are about to embark in a race around the world. This race is divided into 12 legs. At the end of each leg is a pitstop, 8 of these pitstops are elimination points. If you arrive last at one of these points, you will be eliminated. What I hold in my hand is a clue, these will help you get to each pitstop. Your first clue is with your luggages behind me. On my mark, you can get your clue, and take one of the awaiting mini vans. What you do from there on is up to you. The world is waiting…travel safe…GO!"

The intro music kicks in and the logo is shown. It is followed by Phineas and Ferb working on a roller coaster in their back yard, then turning to face the camera. Nina and Fabian are seen next working on schoolwork before looking up and smiling. Shrek and Fiona are seen in a mud pit washing themselves, then shown holding eachother and smiling at the camera. Ami and Yumi were performing at a concert; they were then seen backstage and smiling. Zelda and Hilda were casting spells on a pumpkin turning it into a pineapple; they then looked up to the camera. Matt and Sora were seen next, kissing behind a tree. When they stopped, they turned and smiled. Owen and Izzy were seen jumping off a cliff, at the bottom they were hugging in the water and smiling. Alex was seen tripping Justin, before he got up and they both looked to the camera. Beyonce and Solange were walking in the mall on a shopping spree, before turning to the camera like it was popparazzi. Sakura and Sayoran were seen eating sushi, they looked up and smiled. Zoey was now seen in her room on the floor with Lola M. jumping on the bed, eventually falling off. The two looked and smiled. Bugs and Lola B. were last seen ice skating; they stoped in a twirl and looked to the camera. The music ended wen the logo came on one more time.

The 12 teams are now trampling over eachother, trying to get to their luggage.

rip

Beyonce: "Go to the airport…"

Fiona: "…and fly to…"

Phineas: "…Cairo, Egypt…"

Alex: "…once there…"

Nina: "…you'll find your clue…"

Lola M.: "…outside the airport."

Bugs: "Teams have…"

Izzy: "…$350…"

Sayoran: "…for this leg…"

Yumi: "…of the race."

Zelda: "Come on."

Sora: "We need to go!"

Teams must now take a plane to Cairo, Egypt. Once there, they will get their clue outside the airport.

**Beyonce** **& Solange and Shrek & Fiona: Currently tied for 1st**

Beyonce & Solange and Shrek & Fiona run into the airport.

Beyonce: "We need two tickets to Cairo please."

Woman: "Let's see, I have an American Airlines flight that departs at 10:15. It's the only direct flight I've got."

Solange: "We'll take 4 tickets please."

Solange is handed the tickets and she turns to Shrek & Fiona.

Solange: "Here you guys go."  
Fiona: "Thanks."

**Beyonce & Solange: 1****st**** on American Airlines**

**Shrek & Fiona: 2****nd**** on American Airlines**

In the cars, Matt & Sora were having some trouble.

Sora: "Matt, are you sure you know where we're going."

Matt: "You tell me, you're the one with the map."

Sora: "Well, I think the airport was 3 exits back."

Matt: "Dammit!"

**Phineas & Ferb: 3rd on American Airlines**

Phineas: "Hey Ferb, there's a Fast Forward."

_There is one Fast Forward hidden in every leg of the race. If a team completes the Fast Forward task, they may skip all tasks and go straight to the pitstop. Teams may only use 1 Fast Forward for the whole race, so they must descide when it is most adventagouse. For this Fast Forward, once the teams land at Egypt they'll have to search the desert for a marked oasis were a monk will be waiting. When they locate him, he will give them their Fast Forward clue._

Phineas: "Hey Ferb, let's take the Fast Forward."

All teams are now on their way to Cairo, Egypt via one of two flights.

_American Airlines witch is departing now carries Beyonce & Solange, Shrek & Fiona, Phineas & Ferb, Alex & Justin, Nina & Fabian, and Bugs & Lola. It is the only direct flight and is scheduled to arrive at 10:15._

_Jet Blue witch departs in half an hour carries Zoey & Lola, Owen & Izzy, Sakura & Sayoran, Ami & Yumi, Hilda & Zelda, and Matt & Sora. It connects in Milan and is scheduled to arrive at 11:00._

The first flight lands and Phineas & Ferb run off to find the Oasis. Beyonce & Solange are the first to find the clue.

rip

Salonge: "Race to the Great Pyramids."

_Teams must now race to the Great Pyramids and find their clue at the base of the pyramid._

Salonge: "Let's go."

Beyonce & Salonge get in taxies to the Pyramids followed by Shrek & Fiona, Alex & Justin, Nina & Fabian, and Bugs & Lola.

**Alex & Justin: Currently in 4th**

Alex leand back in her seat and puts her feet on top of the seat infront of her.

Alex: "This is too easy."

Justin: "Whattya mean."

Alex: "Look who we're facing. The pop sisters, the ogres, the english dudes, and married rabbits. We're so gunna win."

**Phineas & Ferb: Currently attempting the Fast Forward**

Phineas: "Ferb, did you find anything yet?"

Ferb: (points twords what looks to be the oasis)

Phineas: "Great job Ferb, let's go!"

The two run up to the oasis and the munk gives them the Fast Forward clue.

rip

Phineas: "Congradulations, you've won the Fast Forward."

_Having won the Fast Forward, Phineas & Ferb may now skip all remaining tasks and go straight to the pitstop, The Nile River. The last team to arrive here, will be eliminated._

Phineas: "Come on Ferb."

Beyonce & Solange: Currently in 2nd

rip

Beyonce: "Detour, High or Low."

A detour is a choice between two tasks, each with their own pros and cons. The choice, High or Low. In High, teams will have to harnest themselves and belay over the pyramid. It has potential to be the shorter task, but it is very physically demanding. In low, teams will have to navigate their way through the pyramid to the other side. It's a rather simple task, but could take some time.

Solange: "Let's do high, I can't be to hard."

**Shrek & Fiona: Currently in 3****rd**

Fiona: "I say we do low. That way we won't be tired out so easily."

Shrek: "Agreed"

**Alex & Justin: Currently in 4****th**

Alex looks up to see the top of the pyramid was 10 stories up.

Alex: "That's it, we're goin through the cave."

**Nina & Fabian: Currently in 5****th**

Fabian: "You wanna climb."  
Nina: "Sure, sound like fun. I think?"

**Bugs & Lola: Currently in 6****th**

Lola: "Let's take the low part."

At the Nile River, a woman dressed like cleopatra was standing next to Phil as Phineas & Ferb ran up.

Woman: "Welcome to Egypt."

Phil: "Phineas & Ferb, you are team number 1."

Phineas: "Awsome!"

Ferb: (Thumbs Up)

Phil: "As a special prise, you've both won a free trip for 4 to Egypt."

Phineas: "Cool."

The second flight lands and all 6 teams start rushing to the clue. Hilda then stopped and saw the Fast Forward.

Hilda: "Hey Zelda, let's take the Fast Forward."

Zelda: "Are you sure, what if someone allready took it."

Hilda: "Let's just try."

The two witches run off unaware that the Fast Forward was taken. At the High detour, Beyonce & Solange had reached the top of the pyramid.

Solange: "So, how the heck do we get down."

Beyonce: "Easy, we slide."

Solange: "I was afraid you were gunna say that."

**Zoey & Lola: Currently in 7****th**

Lola: "No way am I climbing this thing."

Zoey: "Do you wanna lose?"

Lola grunts and the two start to climb.

**Sakura & Sayoran: Currently in 8****th**

Sakura: "Let's take the low path."

**Matt & Sora: Currently in 9****th**

Matt: "Whattya wanna do."

Sora: "I'll climb, let's go."

**Ami & Yumi: Currently in 10****th**

Ami: "Let's walk. I just got a manacure."

**Owen & Izzy: Currently in 11****th**

Izzy: "Let's climb, I've got an idea."

**Hilda & Zelda: Currently attempting the Fast Forward**

Hilda: "Hey Zelda, I found the oasis."

Zelda: "Oh no."

Hilda: "What?"

Zelda: "The Fast Forward was allready taken."

Hilda: "Dang it."

**Beyonce & Solange: Currently in 2****nd**

Beyonce and Solange reach the bottom of the pyramid just as Shrek & Fiona and Alex & Justin come out of it.

rip

Solange: "Pitstop, race to the Nile River."

Teams must now race to the Nile River. This is the pitstop for this leg of the race. The last team to check in here, will be eliminated.

Beyonce: "Come on, we've got 2 other teams on our tail."

The sisters, the ogres, and the wizards run off to find the Nile River when Owen randomly falls from the sky. Izzy then runs down the pyramid.

Izzy: "See Owen, since I threw you, you didn't have to climb."

Owen: "Let's go to the Nile River."

At th Nile.

Woman: "Welcome to Egypt."

Phil: "Beyonce & Solange, you are team number 2."  
Beyonce: "Yeah!"

The two walk off the mat and the ogres run on.

Phil: "Shrek & Fiona, you are team number 3."

Fiona: "Oh joy."

The wizards arrive and step on the mat.

Phil: "Alex & Justin, you are team number 4."

Justin: "Yeah, hi five."

Alex just stares at Justin and then walks away. Owen & Izzy run up to the mat.

Phil: "Owen & Izzy, you are the 5th team to arrive…"

Izzy: "YEAH!"

Phil: "But, I cannot check you in since you did not complete the detour correctly. By throwing Owen over the pyramid instead of climbing it, I will have to give you a 15 minuet penalty."

Izzy: "Darn it!"

At the Detour, Nina & Fabian finished their task.

Fabian: "Let's get outta here."

As they run off, Bugs & Lola and Zoey & Lola walk out and both Lolas grab the same clue.

Lola M.: "Excuse me, can I have my clue please."

Lola B.: "Actually, this is my clue."

Lola M.: "Funny, now give me my clue!"

Lola B.: "No, you stupid wanna be actress who can't act for her life!"

Lola M.: "Well, atleast I'm not a dumb rabbit who lives in a hole!"

Lola B.: "OH NO YOU DIDN'T!"

Phil: "Nina & Fabian, you are team number 5."

Nina: "Yeah, but wait. I see 6 teams here."

Alex: "Fatso and his psycopath girlfriend over their got a time penalty."

Suddenly, both Lolas came running up trying to beat each other to the mat. They both arrive in a dead tie.

Lola M.: "Ha, I beat you!"  
Lola B.: "No you didn't!"

Lola M.: "Well Phil, witch team got here first."

Phil: "Well, I actually can't check either of you in since neither of your partners are here yet."

The girls turn around to see Bugs and Zoey were trailing behind still running for the pitstop. Seeing this, Bugs picks up speed and meets up with Lola B.

Phil: "Bugs & Lola, you are team number 6."

Lola B.: "Yes! Ha!"

Zoey joins Lola M. on the mat.

Phil: "Zoey & Lola, you are team number 7. Owen & Izzy, I can check you in now. You two are team number 8."

**Hilda & Zelda: Currently in Last**

Hilda: "Oh great, there's only one clue left."

Zelda: "I told you we shouldn't have done the Fast Forward."

Hilda: "Let's just climb!"

When they start, Sakura & Sayoran and Ami & Yumi had just finished their tasks.

rip

Sakura/Sayoran/Ami/Yumi: "Pitstop!"

The 4 race off to the pitstop

Woman: "Welcome to Egypt."

Phil: "Sakura & Sayoran, you are team number 9. Ami & Yumi, that makes you team number 10."

Ami: "Yay, we're still here!"

At the detour, Matt & Sora had just finished their tasks.

Sora: "There's only two clues left, hurry Matt. We need to find the Nile River."

As they run off, Hilda & Zelda come down from the pyramid, grab the clue, and chase after Matt & Sora.

At the pitstop, everyone was waiting to see who the first eliminated would be.

Izzy: "I'm betting you the old witches are gunna come running in any minuet."

Alex: "No way, the digimon couple is gunna beat them here by a long shot. Anyone else agree with me."

Silence.

Alex: "Fine, let's make a bet. If I'm right, then you all have to give me $5.00. If I'm wrong, me and Justin will quit the race."

Justin: "Alex, what are you doing?"

Everyone else: "Deal."

Alex: "I made that bet because I knew I would win. I'm getting $50 for sure."

All the teams were waiting and they see a team was coming in from the distance. As the team ran up to the mat, everyone looked shocked.

Phil: "Matt & Sora, you are team number 11."

Sora: "Yes!"

Sora jumps into Matt's arms.

Alex: "All right, pay up."

Sad music plays as Hilda & Zelda run up to the mat.

Phil: "Hilda & Zelda, you are the last team to arrive. I'm sorry to say but you've both been eliminated from the race."

Hilda: "Aw man!"

Hilda: "I guess we should've seen that coming. Oh well, it was fun while it lasted."

Zelda: "Next time, you should listen to me more."

Hilda: "Sorry, did you say something."

1st: Phineas & Ferb

2nd: Beyonce & Solange

3rd: Shrek & Fiona

4th: Alex & Justin

5th: Nina & Fabian

6th: Bugs & Lola

7th: Zoey & Lola

8th: Owen & Izzy

9th: Sakura & Sayoran

10th: Ami & Yumi

11th: Matt & Sora

_12__th__: Hilda & Zelda (Eliminated)_


	2. Dircetions from a Street Hobo

Previously on the Amazing Race, 12 teams raced from New York City to Cairo, Egypt. Phineas & Ferb took a strong lead by completing the Fast Forward. Matt & Sora ran into some troubles, but it was Hilda & Zelda who made countless mistakes and were eliminated. 11 teams remain, will Matt & Sora be able to escape last place? Can Phineas & Ferb stand at the top of the pack? What will happen tonight.

The intro music kicks in and the logo is shown. It is followed by Phineas and Ferb working on a roller coaster in their back yard, then turning to face the camera. Nina and Fabian are seen next working on schoolwork before looking up and smiling. Shrek and Fiona are seen in a mud pit washing themselves, then shown holding eachother and smiling at the camera. Ami and Yumi were performing at a concert; they were then seen backstage and smiling. Zelda and Hilda were casting spells on a pumpkin turning it into a pineapple; they then looked up to the camera. Matt and Sora were seen next, kissing behind a tree. When they stopped, they turned and smiled. Owen and Izzy were seen jumping off a cliff, at the bottom they were hugging in the water and smiling. Alex was seen tripping Justin, before he got up and they both looked to the camera. Beyonce and Solange were walking in the mall on a shopping spree, before turning to the camera like it was popparazzi. Sakura and Sayoran were seen eating sushi, they looked up and smiled. Zoey was now seen in her room on the floor with Lola M. jumping on the bed, eventually falling off. The two looked and smiled. Bugs and Lola B. were last seen ice skating; they stoped in a twirl and looked to the camera. The music ended wen the logo came on one more time.

This is the Nile River. The longest river in the world. It was also the 1st pitstop in a race around the world. The 11 remaining teams stopped here for a manditory 12 hour rest period where they can eat, sleep, and mingle with other teams. They will have to find the next pitstop by following clues in concealed envalopes. Phineas & Ferb who were the first to arrive at 7:20 pm, will depart at 7:20 am.

rip

Phineas: "Take one of 3 charter flights to Tokyo, Japan."

Teams must race 2 miles to the airport and get on 1 of 3 charter flights to Tokyo, Japan.

Phineas: "Come on Ferb, let's go."

Phineas & Ferb arrive at the airport and book tickets.

**Phineas & Ferb: 1****st**** on flight 1**

**Beyonce & Solange: 2****nd**** to depart**

Beyonce: "Tokyo, Japan. We've got $72."

Solange: "Awsome"

**Shrek & Fiona: 3****rd**** to depart**

Fiona: "Come on, let's get going."

**Alex & Justin: 4****th**** to depart**

Justin: "Ah, Japan. Home of the geisha, sushi, sumo wrestling, the ancient art of karate…"

Alex: "Oh will shut up and come on!"

At the airport, Beyonce and Solange have arrived.

Solange: "Hi, two tickets on your fastest flight to Japan."

**Beyonce & Solange: 2****nd**** on flight 1**

The sisters turn to sit with Phineas & Ferb when, to everyones surprise, Alex & Justin run in.

Beyonce: "What the, weren't Shrek & Fiona ahead of you guys?"

Alex: "Well, I'm not looking a gift horse in the mouth."

**Alex & Justin: 3****rd**** on flight 1**

**Nina & Fabian: 5****th**** to depart**

Nina: "Looks like we're heading to Japan."

Fabian: "Awsome, let's go."

**Bugs & Lola: 6****th**** to depart**

Lola B.: "Come on Bugs, let's hurry and beat those girls."

**Zoey & Lola: 7****th**** to depart**

Lola M.: "Oh no you didn't!"

**Owen & Izzy: 8****th**** to depart**

Izzy: "Let's go Big O."

Owen: "Ok, but no throughing me over stuff."

**Shrek & Fiona: Currently in 4****th**

We now see what was taking the ogres so long, their car had broke down and Shrek was trying to fix it.

Fiona: "Are you sure you know what your doing?"

Shrek: "I told you I can do it!"

He pounds the car and oil splashes all over his face.

Fiona: "Sure you can."

**Nina & Fabian: Last on flight 1**

Nina: "I think we were the last on the flight."

Fabian: "Great, we'll be in the lead."

Suddenly, the rabbits and Owen & Izzy run in.

Fabian: "What happened to Zoey & Lola."

Lola B.: "Oh, they stopped to help the ogres."

**Bugs & Lola: 1****st**** on flight 2**

**Owen & Izzy: 2****nd**** on flight 2**

**Sakura & Sayoran: 9****th**** to depart**

Sakura: "Let's go sweety, we've only got 2 other teams behind us."

**Ami & Yumi: 10****th**** to depart**

Yumi: "Come on we're second to last."

Ami: "Hey look, we're going home."

**Matt & Sora: Last to depart**

Sora: "Hey Matt, I saw a shortcut to the airport on a map earliar. Let me drive."

**Shrek & Fiona/Zoey & Lola: Currently in 8****th**** and 9****th**

Fiona: "Thanks again for helping us guys."

Zoey: "No worries, you guys would do the same."

Lola: "Allright, done. Let's get going."

The two teams get in their respective cars and begin driving off.

At the airport, Sora's plan worked and she and Matt arrived next.

Sora: "Hi, we need two tickets to Japan."

Ticket Agent: "Sure thing, you're on the 2nd flight."

**Matt & Sora: 3****rd**** on flight 2**

Matt: "Yes, we might actually get a descent placing."

As the two sit down, the ogres and the girls run in.

Shrek: "We need two tickets please."

**Shrek & Fiona: Last on flight 2**

Zoey: "You wouldn't happen to have any tickets on the same flight as them do you?"

Ticket Agent: "Sorry, that was my last one."

Lola: "Oh man."

**Zoey & Lola: 1****st**** on flight 3**

The rockstars and Sakura & Sayoran arrive and get their tickets.

**Ami & Yumi: 2****nd**** on flight 3**

**Sakura & Sayoran: Last on flight 3**

All teams are now on one of 3 flights leaving for Japan.

Flight 1 carries Phineas & Ferb, Beyonce & Solange, Alex & Justin, and Nina & Fabian. It arrives first at 10:00.

Flight 2 carries Bugs & Lola, Owen & Izzy, Matt & Sora, and Shrek & Fiona. It arrives second at 10:30.

Flight 3 carries Zoey & Lola, Ami & Yumi, and Sakura & Sayoran. It arrives last at 10:45.

Flight 1 lands and all the teams rush out of the plane. They are rushing around the airport trying to find the next clue. Beyonce & Solange are the first one to find it.

**Beyonce & Solange: Currently in 1****st**

rip

Beyonce: "Make your way to Tokyo Tower Studios."

Teams must make their way to Tokyo Tower Studios. Once there, they will find their next clue.

Solange: "Let's go."

**Phineas & Ferb: Currently in 2****nd**

Phineas: "Hey Ferb, let's get to the Tokyo Tower."

At Tokyo Tower, the sisters run in to find their clue.

rip

Beyonce: "Roadblock, who is on a roll."

A roadblock is a task that only one team member may complete, and no team member may do more than 6 roadblocks. For this roadblock, the chosen team member must get in a plastic ball and roll around a giant pinball tabel. While doing so, they must try to score 1,000,000 points. Once they've accomplished this, they will receive their next clue.

Solange: "I'll take this one."

Solange gets in a ball and begins rolling, then Phineas & Ferb run in.

Phineas: "Hmm, you could do this one Ferb."

Ferb nods and gets in a ball.

**Nina & Fabian: Currently in 3****rd**

Nina: "Tokio Tower, where's that?"

Fabian (looks at map): "Looks like its in the center of the city."

Nina: "Well let's go."

**Alex & Justin: Currently in 4****th**

Alex: "Quick, follow them."

At the roadblock.

Solange: "Sis, how am I doing."

Beyonce: "Allmost there, just 100 more points."

Because she wasn't paying attention, Solange crashes into a bumper and falls face first into the plastic.

Beyonce: "Oh, now your good."

rip

Beyonce: "Race to the film studio in the city."

Teams must now find this film studio, the catch, they have to directions to where it is and it's not located on any maps. So they will have to get directions from a local or find it on their own.

Solange: "Great."

As they leave, Nina & Fabian and Alex & Justin arrive. Nina and Justin take the roadblock.

The second flight lands.

**Bugs & Lola: Currently in 5****th**

Bugs: "Come on Lola, let's get to the Tokyo Tower."

**Owen & Izzy: Currently in 6****th**

Owen: "WOO HOOO, GO JAPAN!"

Izzy: "TOKYO TOWER HERE WE COME!"

**Matt & Sora: Currently in 7****th**

Sora: "All right, let's get to the Tokyo Tower so we're not last this time."

**Shrek & Fiona: Currently in 8****th**

Shrek: "Come on, we need to make up time."

**Beyonce & Solange: Currently in 1****st**

Beyonce: "It's a good thing I came here on tour once and viseted this film studio."

Solange: "Yeah, hey look. Theres the clue."

rip

Solange: "Detour, Stage or Swallow."

A detour is a choice between to tasks, each with their own pros and cons. In Stage, teams must must carry a pile of stage equipment up 3 flights of stairs. This is more physically demanding, but strong enoguh teams can finish quickly. In swallow, teams will have to stomach 2 plates of wasabi. Its not that hard, but it could take time to eat the spicy delecassy.

Solange: "Let's take the stairs, we can handle it."

Beyonce: "Allright."

Back at Tokyo Tower, Nina had just finished the roadblock.

Fabian: "Great job Nina."

Nina: "Thanks, now lets go to the film studio."

Fabian: "I think I saw one on the way here, let's go."

Alex gets out right after her.  
Alex: "Quick, follow them. Again."

As the wizards chase after Nina & Fabian, the next 4 teams run in.

Lola: "I'll take this one."

Izzy: "Ooh, ooh, ooh. Let me, let me!"

Matt: "I'll do it Sora."

Shrek: "Well this should be fun."

All for walk into the balls and Ferb comes out.

Phineas: "Ferb, what took so long. We lost our leed."

At the detour, Beyonce & Solange had finally reached the top stairs.

Beyonce: "Finally, whats the clue say?"

rip

Solange: "Look, pitstop!"

I am here at the Nintendo Coorporation Building, where all Nitendo games are released. This is also the pitstop for the leg of the race, the last team to arrive may be eliminated.

Beyonce: "Come on, I think we can win this."

The last flight lands.

**Sakura & Sayoran: Currently in 9****th**

Sayoran: "Come on, we can beat these other 2."

**Zoey & Lola: Currently in 10****th**

Lola: "I'm going to beat that stupid rabbit."

Ami & Yumi: Currently in Last

Yumi: "Hurry up Ami, we're in last."

**Nina & Fabian and Alex & Justin: Currently in 2****nd**** and 3****rd**

Nina & Fabian race to the clue box just beating the wizards.

Nina: "Wich one do you wanna do."

Fabian: "I guess we can carry that stuff."

Nina: "Allright."

Alex: "Ok, we are eating because I'm to lazy to climb those stairs and you can't even lift that box let alone carry it."

At the pitstop, Phil was standing with Miyamoto, head of Nintendo. They see the sisters running up to the mat out of breath.

Miyamoto: "Welcome to Japan."

Solange: "Thanks…weird Japanese dude."

Phil: "Beyonce & Solange, you are team number 1."

Beyonce/Solange: "YES!"

The sisters hug eachother and then wait for their prises.

Phil: "As a prise, you get a $5,000 dollor shopping spree of the store of your choice."

Beyonce: "Awsome!"

At the roadblock, Lola B. and Izzy finish and rejoin with their partners. As they do this, the last three teams arrive.

Lola M.: "You!"

Lola B.: "You!"

Zoey: "Oh will you forget about her and get in that ball."

Sayoran: "I'll do this one Sakura, be right back."

Sakura: "Good luck."

Yumi: "I guess I'll take this one."

As the three go into the roadblock, Matt and Shrek come out and go to look for the film studio.

**Nina & Fabian: Currently in 2****nd**

Fabian: "Hey, I think that was the last of them."

Nina: "Great now lets get the clue."

Fabian (reads clue): "It's the pitstop, we have to find the Nintendo Coorporation Building."

As the two run out, Phineas & Ferb run in.

Phineas: "Let's take the food."

Ferb: "Well, I haven't eaten breakfast yet."

The two walk in to see the wizards finishing their food.

Alex: "Come on you sissy, eat it so we can leave!"

Justin: "You know I like to chew my food therowly so I don't…"

Without warning, Alex picks up the wasabi, stuffs it down Justin's throught, and grabs the clue.

Alex: "Come on, let's get to this stupid viedo game building."

Justin: "Hot, hot, hot!"

At the pitstop.

Phil: "Nina & Fabian, you are team number 2."

Nina: "Yes!"

Nina jumps and hugs Fabian, she then backs away in embarresment. Both blushing a little as the wizards run up to the mat.

Phil: "Alex & Justin, you are team number 3."

Alex: "Well, at least we are improving."

Bugs & Lola, Owen & Izzy, Matt & Sora, and Shrek & Fiona: Currently in 5th, 6th, 7th, and 8th

rip

Bugs: "Let's take the carrying, it cant be too hard."

Owen: "Eating, I'm there!"

Shrek: "Let's eat aswell, we are ogres."

Matt: "I guess we can eat to, I mean we should be used to it from living here our whole lives."

Sora: "Plus you eat like a pig."

The two walk in to see Owen & Izzy scarf down both their wasabies in one bite.

Sora: "But not like that."

Phineas & Ferb also finish and the 2 teams rush to the pitstop.

**Sakura & Sayoran: Currently in 9****th**

Sakura: "Ok, do we have any clue where this film studio is."

Sayoran: "I guess we'll find out."

**Zoey & Lola: Currently in 10****th**

Lola: "Come on Zo, this lady is gunna show us were the studio is."

Ami: "Can we come to."

Zoey: "Sure."

Miyamoto: "Welcome to Japan."

Phil: "Phineas & Ferb, you are team number 4."

Phineas: "Allright."

Phil: "Owen & Izzy, that make you team number 5."

Izzy: "Yay! Still in this."

The two teams step off and we see Matt & Sora running up to the mat.

Phil: "Matt & Sora, you are team number 6."

Sora: "Yeah! We're not going anywear."

At the detour, Bugs & Lola B. and Shrek & Fiona had finished and were running to the pitstop. Zoey & Lola M. and Ami & Yumi had come in, but didn't notice them.

Lola M.: "I'm guessing we're in last right now."

Ami: "Well, we ran a good race. Let's take the stairs Yumi."

Zoey: "We're gunna take the eating."

Phil: "Bugs & Lola, you are team number 7."

Lola: "Yes, beat the girls again."

Phil: "Shrek & Fiona, you are team number 8."

Fiona: "We've gotta do better next time."

2 hours later, Zoey & Lola had just finished their wasabi and were on their way to the pitstop. Ami & Yumi were just reaching the top of the stairs.

Ami: "Well, it was nice knowing the race."

Yumi: "Yeah let's go."

As the leave, Sakura & Sayoran arrive.

Sakura: "I can't believe we took directions from a street hobo."

Sayoran: "Hey, is that Ami & Yumi."

Sakura: "Crap, we were ahead of them. Let's do the eating quickly."

At the pitstop, the PCA girls were running up to the mat.

Phil: "Zoey & Lola, you are team number 9."

Zoey: "NINE!"

Lola: "Wait, then who's in last if it isn't the rock stars."

Sakura & Sayoran: Currantly in Last

Sayoran: "Well, that was easy."

Sakura: "Let's get to the pitstop."

At the pitstop, we see a team rushing up to the mat.

Miyomato: "Welcome to Japan."

Phil: "Ami & Yumi, you are team number 10."

Ami: "WHAT!"

Yumi: "WHERE STILL IN THE RACE!"

Ami: "But whos in last."

Sad music plays as Sakura & Sayoran run up to the mat.

Phil: "Sakura & Sayoran, you are the last team to arrive."

Sakura: "Oh man."

Phil: "I'm sorry to tell you but you've both been eliminated from the race."

Sakura: "I guess we could've seen this coming. I'm never taking directions from a hobo."

Sayoran: "Well, atleast we got to share this experience with you."

1st: Beyonce & Solange

2nd: Nina & Fabian

3rd: Alex & Justin

4th: Phineas & Ferb

5th: Owen & Izzy

6th: Matt & Sora

7th: Bugs & Lola

8th: Shrek & Fiona

9th: Zoey & Lola

10th: Ami & Yumi

11th: Sakura & Sayoran (Eliminated)

12th: Hilda & Zelda (Eliminated)


	3. I'll Beet those Bunny's Buts

Previously on the Amazing Race, 11 teams raced from Cairo, Egypt to Tokyo, Japan. Shrek and Fiona ran into car troubles at the start of the leg and cost them dearly. Zoey and Lola and Ami and Yumi worked together twords the end and believed they were in last place. But to their surprise, Ami & Yumi managed to finish another 10th place finish. And it was Sakura and Syoran who got falty directions and were eliminated from the race. 10 teams remain, what will happen tonight?

The intro music kicks in and the logo is shown. It is followed by Phineas and Ferb working on a roller coaster in their back yard, then turning to face the camera. Nina and Fabian are seen next working on schoolwork before looking up and smiling. Shrek and Fiona are seen in a mud pit washing themselves, then shown holding eachother and smiling at the camera. Ami and Yumi were performing at a concert; they were then seen backstage and smiling. Zelda and Hilda were casting spells on a pumpkin turning it into a pineapple; they then looked up to the camera. Matt and Sora were seen next, kissing behind a tree. When they stopped, they turned and smiled. Owen and Izzy were seen jumping off a cliff, at the bottom they were hugging in the water and smiling. Alex was seen tripping Justin, before he got up and they both looked to the camera. Beyonce and Solange were walking in the mall on a shopping spree, before turning to the camera like it was popparazzi. Sakura and Sayoran were seen eating sushi, they looked up and smiled. Zoey was now seen in her room on the floor with Lola M. jumping on the bed, eventually falling off. The two looked and smiled. Bugs and Lola B. were last seen ice skating; they stoped in a twirl and looked to the camera. The music ended wen the logo came on one more time.

This is the Nintendo Coorporation Building. It is here that millions of games are created and sold worldwide.. It was also the 2nd pitstop in a race around the world. The 10 remaining teams stopped here for a manditory 12 hour rest period where they can eat, sleep, and mingle with other teams. They will have to find the next pitstop by following clues in concealed envalopes. Beyonce & Solange who were the first to arrive at 10:50pm will depart at 10:50am

rip

**Beyonce & Solange: 1****st**** to Depart**

Beyonce: "Make your way to the Tokyo airport and book a flight to Berlin Germany."

Teams must now find the Tokyo International Airport and book a flight to Berlin, Germany. What they don't know is that millions of flights leave this airport every day, so finding the fastest flight could be challenging.

Solange: "All right, let's get outta here. Hurry, the next team is close behind."

**Nina & Fabian: 2****nd**** to Depart**

Nina: "Book a flight to Burlin, Germany."

Fabian: "Cool, let's get going."

At the airport, the sister's car pulls up and the two run in.

Beyonce: "Geez, this place is crowded. And it's only 10:52 in the morning."

Solange: "Uh oh, look who's behind us."

Nina and Fabian run into the building.

Nina: "Hey there's Beyonce & Solange."

Beyonce: "Hurry, that desk just opened."

The two teams start darting twards the desk, hoping to get the best flight. One girl crashes into the desk, making the lady behind it scream in surprise.

Solange: "Sorry, but I need 2 tickets to Berlin please."

Clerk: "Well, after giving me a heart attack, I have 2 tickets for the 1:00 plane if that's…"

Solange: "Is that the last on that flight."

Clerk: "Well, it's the earliest and the last two tickets so yes."

Solange: "We'll take 'em."

The clerk prints the two tickets and hands them to Solange. Nina walks up behind her.

Nina: "Is there any other flights."

Clerk: "Well, they took the last at the 1:00 flight and that gets in a 7:00. I have one that leaves at 2:00 but arrives a 5 since it's direct."

Nina: "Oh, two tickets please."

Clerk: "Sure thing."

Nina gets the tickets and brings them to Fabian.

Fabian: "So how'd we do."

Nina: "They got on the flight that leaves first but we get there before them."

**Alex & Justin: 3****rd**** to Depart**

Alex: "Come on lamo, we need to get to the airport."

Justin: "Well according to this map, we have to go 2 miles north then take the highway 5 miles along. We make the turn off and…"

Justin looks up and sees Alex had allready left to get in the car.

Justin: "Hey, wait for me!"

**Phines & Ferb: 4****th**** to Depart**

Phineas: "Come on Ferb, we should be able to get back to 1st."

Ferb takes the map and the two get in the car.

**Owen & Izzy: 5****th**** to Depart**

Izzy: "Off we go to Germany big O."

Owen: "Oh no, not more flying."

Izzy: "You didn't seem to mind the last two times."

Owen: "Because both times you knocked me out with a frying pan."

Izzy: "Oh, you meen like this?"

Izzy pulls a frying pan from nowhere and slams it into Owen's head, knocking him out. She grabs his feet and starts dragging him.

**Matt & Sora: 6****th**** to Depart**

Sora: "Come on Matt, we're still in this."

At the airport, Alex & Justin walk in and look around.

Alex: "So…which one do we go to."

Justin: "Well, the best bet would be to go look at the times of all then figure out how long it would take for each to…"

Alex: "I pick that one."

Alex points at a random desk and walks to it.

Justin: "Wait Alex."

Alex picks up the tickets she just purchased as Phineas & Ferb walk in followed by Owen & Izzy.

Izzy: "Hey, there's the wizards. Let's get on their plane."

Phineas: "Follow them ferb."

**Bugs & Lola: 7****th**** to Depart**

Lola: "Come on Bugsy, we need to catch up."

**Shrek & Fiona: 8****th**** to Depart**

Fiona: "Hopefully this leg works more in out favor."

**Zoey & Lola: 9****th**** to Depart**

Lola: "Let's go Zo, the Ogres are just leaving."

Ami & Yumi: Last to Depart

Ami: "We got lucky last leg, let's get lucky again."

At the airport, the trailing 5 teams ran in and ran to random airplines. Matt & Sora go up to the one Nina & Fabian were sitting by.

Sora: "Hey guys, what flight are you one?"

Nina: "This one leaves at 2:00, but it's direct so It's a faster flight."

Matt: "All right, I'll go get the tickets."

Zoey & Lola, Bugs & Lola, and Ami & Yumi run up to the other counter.

Both Lolas: "We need tickets to Berlin!"

Lola M.: "Hey, I WAS HERE FIRST!"

Lola B.: "NO I WAS, AND THOSE TICKETS ARE MINE!"

Lola M.: "NO, THEY'RE MINE!"

Clerk: "Don't worry, there are plenty of tickets left. I can get one for all 6 of you."

Ami: "Yay!"

Back with Nina & Fabian and newly joined Matt & Sora, Shrek & Fiona walked over.

Shrek: "Is this a good flight?"

Fabian: "It's the best one we've found."

Fiona: "Ok, I'll go get us tickets."

All teams are now on 1 of 3 flights to Berlin, Germany.

Tokyo Airs is departing now and carries Beyonce & Solange. It is scheduled to arrive in Berlin at 7:00.

Air Germany departing in one hour carries Nina & Fabian, Matt & Sora, and Shrek & Fiona. It is scheduled to arrive in Berlin at 5:00.

And Jet Blue which is departing in one and a half hours carries Alex & Justin, Owen & Izzy, Phineas & Ferb, Zoey & Lola, Bugs & Lola, and Ami & Yumi. It is scheduled to arrive at 6:30.

Flight 1 lands and the three teams run off. They find marked cars in the parking lot with clues in the windsheilds.

rip

Nina: "Make your way…"

Sora: "…to the Fernsehtrum TV Tower…"

Fiona: "…and climb to the top to find your next clue."

All three teams get in their car and start driving. After a few minuets, one team made it to the tower and was running to the top. They reached the top and riped open their clue."

rip

**Nina & Fabian: Currently in 1****st**

Fabian: "Roadblock, who's not afraid of heights?"

A roadblock is a task only one person may perform, and each person can only perform 6 roadblocks the entire race. In this roadblock, the chosen team member must find the bungee equipment at the top of the tower. Once found, they must get harnest and bungee jump off the tower to the ground below. Once they complete their jump, they'll be given their clue.

Nina: "Oh…bungee jumping, how…fun."

Nina looks down, looking nervouse as ever. Fabian notices and speaks up.

Fabian: "I can do this roadblock."

Nina: "Aw, you don't have to do that for me."

Fabian: "It's fine, it'll even us up any way."

Nina: "Ok. Good luck."

As Fabian goes to do the roadblock, the next team comes running up.

**Matt & Sora: Currently in 2****nd**

Sora: "Look, only the english team is here."

Matt: "Hmm, who's not afraid of heights? I'll take it."

Sora: "What, don't think I can handle it?"

Matt: "Do you wanna take it?"

Sora: "Oh heck no, I hate heights."

Matt: "Then don't argue."

Sora: "Yeah, me and Matt don't allways have the best connection. We may argue a lot, but we'll allways manage to make up in the end…I hope."

**Shrek & Fiona: Currently in 3****rd**

Fiona: "Oh no, the other two beat us here."

Shrek: "It dosen't matter, we can still pass them. I'll take the roadblock."

Fiona: "No, let me do it. You've allready done one."

Shrek: "Ok, go ahead and go bungee jumping."

Fiona: "Sure thing, I'll just…tell me you didn't say bungee jumping."

Shrek: "Told ya I shoulda done the roadblock."

At the bungee area, we see Fabian getting ready to jump off the building.

Nina: "Be careful!"

Fabian: "I'll be fine Nina."

Fabian jumps off, screaming in excitement the entire way. When he reterns to the top, the supervisor hands him the clue and he rejoins with Nina.

Fabian: "That was amazing!"

Nina: "Great, whats the clue say."

rip

Fabian: "Make your way to the Kaiser Wilhelm Memorial Church."

Teams must now make their way to the Kaiser Willhelm Memorial Church. Once there, they must find the pastor with their clue.

Nina: "Allright, let's go. And hurry, here comes another team."

As they run down, Matt comes back from the bungee and rejoins his girlfriend. The two read the clue and follow after Nina & Fabian.

Flight 2 lands and the six teams race to the cars. They read the clue and start driving to the TV Tower.

**Fiona (Shrek's Partner)**

Fiona wasn't even harnest yet, she was nervously looking over the edge.

Shrek: "Come on honey, you can do it."

Fiona: "No I can't, I'm terrified of heights."

**Nina & Fabian and Matt & Sora: Currently tied for 1****st**

The two teams parked their cars and ran into the church. They look inside to see hundres of priests sitting iside the church.

Fabian: "Yeah…this may take a while."

**Alex & Justin: Currently in 4****th**

Alex: "Roadblock who's not afraid…"

Justin: "You do it!"

Alex: "Cry baby."

**Owen & Izzy: Currently in 5****th**

Owen: "I'll take this one."

Izzy: "Ok Big O."

**Zoey & Lola: Currently in 6****th**

Lola: "Let me do this Zo, I'll those bunny's buts."

**Bugs & Lola: Currently in 7****th**

Lola: "Oh no you didn't. Bugs, let me take care of this shit."

**Phineas & Ferb: Currently in 8****th**

Phineas: "Let me do this Ferb, we can get back on top."

**Ami & Yumi: Currently in 9****th**

Ami: "I'll take it Yumi, it'll even us up."

**Nina & Fabian: Currently in 1****st**

Nina: "Hey Fabian, I think I found him."

Fabian joins her and the priest hands them their clue.

rip

Nina: "Book a train to Leipzig."

Teams must now go to the train station and book a train to Leipzig. Once there, they must find the Leipsig Opera House where they'll find their next clue.

Fabian: "Let's get going then."

**Alex & Justin: Currently in 3****rd**

Alex just came back from bungee jumping. The superviser hands her the clue and she runs past a now annoyed Shrek to rejoin her brother.

Shrek: "Come on Fiona, we just got passed by a team on a later flight."

Fiona: "Ok…I can do this…I can do this."

While she was trying to convince herself, Zoey was able to finsih and pass her. Thus putting her and Lola in 4th place.

**Matt & Sora: Currently in 2****nd**

Sora: "Thank you."

Having gotten the clue, Sora rejoins with Matt and the team races to the train station. As the run off, Alex & Justin came in.

Alex: "Well, at least we caught up to the first flight."

Justin: "Seeing as we just passed Shrek & Fiona, I think this might put us in 3rd."

Alex: "Just shut up and find the priest."

**Shrek & Fiona: Currently in 5****th**

Fiona was now falling off the tower, screaming the entire time. When she reterns, she grabs the clue and rejoins with her partner.

Shrek: "Finally."

Fiona: "Sorry, at least we're not in last."

Shrek: "Let's just get to the church."

**Nina & Fabian: Currently in 1****st**

Nina & Fabian run into the train station.

Nina: "Exuse me miss, we need a train to Leipzig."

Clerk: "Sure thing, your train leaves in 20 minuets."

Fabian: "Thank you."

Nina: "It feels good to be at the front of the pack."

Fabian: "Especially in 1st."

**Phineas & Ferb/Owen & Izzy/Bugs & Lola: Currently tied for 6****th**

All three teams, having finished the roadblock, are now enroute to the church. At the church, the wizards found their clue as Zoey & Lola arrive.

Zoey: "Hey guys, did you find the clue yet?"

Alex: "Yeah, it's right over there."

Lola: "Thanks."

As the girls run in, the wizards got in their car with Justin driving.

Justin: "Why did you tell them where the clue was?"

Alex: "Please, like they could ever beat us."

**Matt & Sora: Currently in 2****nd**

Matt & Sora ran up to the desk and got on the same train as Nina & Fabian.

Nina: "Great work guys."

Sora: "Thanks. You two aren't bad yourself."

Matt: "Good thing we got here two, here are more teams."

The group looked to see Alex & Justin and Zoey & Lola run in. They got on the same train as the other 2.

Lola: "Yes, we're actually doing good this leg."

Justin: "We better go, the train is boarding."

The group boards the train and it heads out of the station.

The last flight lands and the team walks off.

**Beyonce & Solange: Currently in Last**

Beyonce: "Let's go sis, I can't wait to see the look on their faces when they see how far ahead we are."

Solange: "Um, B?"

Beyonce: "Yes?"

Solange: "If we're so far ahead, how come there's only one car left?"

Beyonce looks to see her sister was telling the truth.

Beyonce: "Shit, we've gotta catch up!"

**Ami & Yumi: Currently in 9****th**

Ami: "Come on Yumi, let's get to the church."

Yumi: "Hopefully we have some sort of a chance."

**Shrek & Fiona: Currently in 5****th**

Having gotten their clue from the church, the ogres ran into the train station.

Shrek: "Excuse me, is there any tickets to Leipzig."

Clerk: "Well, you just missed an earlier train but I have one leaving in 10 minuets."

Fiona: "I guess that'll do."

**Beyonce & Solange: Currently in Last**

The girls were now at the roadblock, Beyonce was the one bungee jumping. When she came back, she joined her sister with the clue.

Solange: "Ok, now we got to get to the church."

Beyonce: "Let's hurry, hopefully we can get out of last."

**Ami & Yumi: Currently in 9****th**

When the rock stars got to the church, they were dissapointed to see the three teams ahead of them allready had a clue.

Ami: "Shoot, even more teams are ahead of us."

Yumi: "Let's just look for the clue."

**Owen & Izzy: Currently in 6****th**

Izzy: "Hi, can we get on the next train. BOOM BOOM!"

Clerk: "What?"

Fiona: "They'll get the same train as us."

Clerk: "Ok. Do the other 4 behind you want the same."

The teams turn around to see Bugs & Lola and Phineas & Ferb enter.

Fiona: "Um, yeah I guess."

Clerk: "Ok, but you better hurry. Your train is leaving."

Lola: "Let's get on."

The 4 teams get on and the train leaves.

**Beyonce & Solange: Currently in Last**

The sisters run in to see Ami & Yumi still looking for the clue.

Beyonce: "Yes! We still have a chance!"

Yumi: "What the, since when were they behind us."

Ami: "Who cares, just get the clue."

The two teams find their clue and race on to the train. They get on the last train and it leaves.

The first train pulls in and the 4 teams get out. They all get a taxi en route to the opera house. At the opera house, the first team gets out and reaches the clue.

**Nina & Fabian: Currently in 1****st**

rip

Nina: "Detour, Match a Face or Match a Voice."

A detour is a choice between two tasks, each with their own pros and cons. In this detour, the teams have to choose either Match a Face or Match a Voice. In Face, teams must take a mask with a specific face on it. They must then enter the dressing room and find the actor with the matching face. If the can match it correctly, they'll receive their next clue. If they're wrong, the mask will be taken and they must start over. This is the easier task, but it could take a while. In Match a Voice, the teams will be given a recording of a woman singing. They must then enter the stage and find the same woman singing the same song. If they can match the song correctly, they'll receive their clue. It may be harder to pick out a specific voice, but if able to it can be done quicker.

Nina: "Hmm, I think Face would be a better choice."

Fabian: "All right, let's get to it."

**Zoey & Lola: Currently in 2****nd**

The girls run in and grab the clue.

Lola: "Look Zo, we're the 2nd here."

Zoey: "Great, but what's the clue say?"

Lola: "Detour, Match a Face or Match a Voice."

Zoey: "Voices would be quicker."

Lola: "All right, let's go."

**Alex & Justin: Currently in 3****rd**

Alex: "You're good with details, right?"

Justin: "Yeah."

Alex: "Face it is."

**Matt & Sora: Currently in 4****th**

Matt: "I'm thinking Face."

Sora: "Yeah, that is easier."

As the teams are going to their detours, Zoey & Lola arrive at the stage with their recorder.

Zoey: "Ok, you got the recording."

Lola: "Yup."

Zoey: "Let's hear it."

The girls listen to it and go to search for the matching voice. At Match a Face, Nina & Fabian ran in and grabbed a mask.

Fabian: "Wow, these and intricate maks."

Nina: "Hey Fabian, how do I look."

Nina put the mask over her face, making her look like Scream, causing Fabian to smile. The two ran out into the crowd of actors. This was when Alex & Justin came in.

Justin: "Hmm, this mask should be easy to find. Now let's see."

Justin goes to each actor one by one, holds the mask next to them, and stares at it for a while only to move on to the next one.

Alex: "Ugh! We're screwed."

Matt: "Sora, I found the masks."

The two pick up a mask and go into the dressing room. At the stage, the girls were still running around trying to match the voice.

Zoey: "Did you find it yet!?"

Lola: "No! I can't tell who's singing what voice with everyone singing at the same time!"

Zoey: "Mabey we should switch to the other one!"

Lola: "What!?"

Zoey: "I said, MABEY WE SHOULD SWITCH TO THE OTHER ONE!"

Lola: "WHAT!?"

The second train drops off the 4 teams and they all start going to the opera house.

**Nina & Fabian: Currently in 1****st**

Nina: "Hey Fabian, what about this one."

Fabian checks the mask, and then hands it to the actor. The actor takes it, and gives them their clue.

Fabian: "Yes! Great work Nina."

rip

Fabian: "Make your way to the Battle of the Nations Monument."

Teams must now make their way to the Battle of the Nations Monument. This statue in tribute to the battle of Leipzig is the pitstop for this leg of the race. The last team to arrive here, may be eliminated.

Nina: "Hurry let's go, we're in front."

Fabian: "I'm right behind you."

As they run out of the room, Justin was still doing his method.

Alex: "Oh god! Another team left, give me that!"

Alex rips the mask out of her brother's hand and hands it to an actor, only to get it wrong.

Justin: "Nice job Alex, now we have to get another mask."

Alex: "Ok, but this time don't take forever."

**Pineas & Ferb: Currently in 5****th**

Phineas: "Detour, you wanna do the faces Ferb."

Ferb gives a thumbs up and they run to the dressing room.

**Bugs & Lola: Currently in 6****th**

Lola: "Hmm. I'm thinking voice."

Bugs: "All right."

**Owen & Izzy: Currently in 7****th**

Izzy: "Ooh, ooh, ooh. Let's do the faces."

Owen: "Why."

Izzy: "I allready hear enough voices in my head."

Izzy now drags a confused Owen to the dressing room.

**Shrek & Fiona: Currently in 8****th**

Fiona: "Which one do you wanna do?"

Shrek: "Wait, what's that other thing."

Fiona: "Oh, it's the Fast Forward for the leg."

There is one Fast Forward hidden on each leg of the race. The team that can claim the Fast Forward can skip all tasks and go straight to the pitstop. In this Fast Forward, the team must enter the streets of the Leipzing Old City. Once there, they must search for the flower merchant who will have Fast Forward.

Shrek: "We're going for it."

Fiona: "Ok. Let's hurry, Nina & Fabian just left and I think there in 1st."

In the stage, the girls were still having trouble finding the voice when Bugs & Lola ran in.

Lola B.: "Oh not you again."

Lola M.: "Shut up."

Lola B.: "Make me."

While the two were arguing, Zoey and Bugs were left to search for their matching voice.

At the Battle of Nations Monument, Phil was standing on the amazing race mat with a germand soldier standing next to him. He points out to see a taxi pulling up and a team running up.

Nina: "Come on, come on, please tell us we're in 1st."

Soldier: "Welcome to Germany."

Fabian: "Thank you."

Phil: "Nina & Fabian, you're team number 1."

The two cheer and hug eachother.

Phil: "As the winners of this leg of the race, you have both won…$1,000!"

Fabian: "What?"

Phil: "Each."

Nina: "That's amazing!"

Fabian: "Great job Nina."

**Shrek & Fiona: Currently attempting Fast Forward**

The ogres walked into the Old City and were walking up and down the streets.

Shrek: "Now, keep an eye out."

Fiona: "Ok. Hey honey, is that it?"

The two ogres run up to a stand with a green card sticking out of it.

Fiona: "Yes, that was easier then expected."

Shrek: "Read the clue."

rip

Fiona: "Congradulations, you've won the Fast Forward."

Having won the Fast Forward, Shrek & Fiona can now go straight to the Battle of the Nations Memorial.

Shrek: "Let's hurry."

**Matt & Sora: Currently in 2****nd**

Sora: "Hey Matt, I think I got it."

Sora hands the mask to the actor, who gives her her clue.

Matt: "Great job babe, let's go."

As they run out, Justin was doing his method. He stopped at one actor.

Justin: "Hey Alex, I think this may be it."

He gives the mask to the actor, who hands him the next clue.

Alex: "Huh, mabey you're not useless after all."

Justin: "I'm gunna take that as a compliment. Let's go."

At Voice detour, Zoey walkd up to a woman.

Zoey: "Hmm, is this your voice."

Woman: "Congradulations, here is your next clue."

Zoey: "Yes, come on Lola."

Lola M.: "Ha! See ya rabbits!"

The last train stops and the two teams drive off.

**Ami & Yumi: Currently in 9****th**

Yumi: "Hmm, let's take the face detour."

**Beyonce & Solange: Currently in Last**

Solange: "The mask will be faster."

At the pitstop, Phil looks surprised to see 4 taxis drop off teams at the same time. The teams see eachother, and go darting to the mat. Phil is nearly tampled over, he looks to see the placings.

Phil: "Shrek & Fiona, you're team number 2. Matt & Sora, you're team number 3. Alex & Justin, you're team number 4. Which meens Zoey & Lola, you're team number 5."

Zoey: "Well, that's pretty good."

Phil: "I'm surprised that after over 3,000 miles, you've all made it here at pretty mutch the same time."

**Owen & Izzy: Currently in 6****th**

Izzy: "Hey O, I got it."

Izzy get's her clue and runs out, completely forgeting about her boyfriend.

Owen: "Hey Izz, wait for me!"

As he runs out, Phineas & Ferb get their clue and leave with them.

At voice, Bugs & Lola were still looking for their woman.

Bugs: "Eh doc, is this you singing."

Woman: "I'm not a doctor, but yes. Here is your clue."

Lola: "Thank you ma'am."

Phil: "Owen & Izzy, you're team number 6."

Izzy: "Yay, we're still here."

Phil: "Phineas & Ferb, that meens you're team number 7."

Ferb: "You know, 7 is a lucky number."

Phineas: "But let's try for 1st next time."

A few minuets later, the married rabits run up to the mat.

Phil: "Bugs & Lola, you are team number 8."

Lola: "Damn it, we keep dropping."

At the detour, Yumi ran up to a random actor and gave him the mask. To her surprise, he gave her the clue.

Yumi: "Wow, that actually worked?"

Ami: "Hurry up Yumi, the pop sisters are right behind you."

Beyonce was just giving her mask to an actor, getting the clue in retern. The two teams ran out to their taxis en route to the pitstop.

At the pitstop, Phil was waiting. He looked to see a taxi dropping off a team. They got out and started running up to the mat.

Soldier: "Guttentauge, welcome to Germany."

Phil: "Beyonce & Solange, you are team number 9."

Solange: "We're safe? WE'RE SAFE!"

Beyonce: "We somehow managed to stay in the game."

While the girls are celebrating, the rock star team pulls up.

Ami: "Uh oh, look who beat us."

Yumi: "Damn you fricken slow taxi driver."

Yumi kicks the taxi and the two walk up to Phil.

Phil: "Ami & Yumi, you are the last team to arrive."

Ami: "We knew that Phil."

Phil: "I'm sorry to tell you, but you've both been eliminated from the race."

Yumi: "Well, I guess I should've seen that coming. We've finished 10th on all three legs and were eliminated."

Ami: "Hey, don't worry Yumi. We had fun and I'm glad we did this."

Yumi: "Speak for yourselft."

1st: Nina & Fabian

2nd: Shrek & Fiona

3rd: Matt & Sora

4th: Alex & Justin

5th: Zoey & Lola

6th: Owen & Izzy

7th: Phineas & Ferb

8th: Bugs & Lola

9th: Beyonce & Solange

10th: Ami & Yumi (Eliminated)

11th: Sakura & Sayoran (Eliminated)

_12__th__: Hilda & Zelda (Eliminated)_


	4. You Allready Hit the Ground

Previously on the Amazing Race, 10 teams set out from Tokyo, Japan to Berlin, Germany. Along the way, Fiona ran into some troubles at the roadblock. Nina & Fabian lead for the entire leg. And despite having a lead start, Beyonce & Solange fell to last due to a later flight. Allthough, they still managed to stay in the game causing Ami & Yumi to be eliminated. 9 teams remain, will Nina & Fabian hold their strong lead? Can Beyonce & Solange be able to catch up? And what will happen tonight?

The intro music kicks in and the logo is shown. It is followed by Phineas and Ferb working on a roller coaster in their back yard, then turning to face the camera. Nina and Fabian are seen next working on schoolwork before looking up and smiling. Shrek and Fiona are seen in a mud pit washing themselves, then shown holding eachother and smiling at the camera. Ami and Yumi were performing at a concert; they were then seen backstage and smiling. Zelda and Hilda were casting spells on a pumpkin turning it into a pineapple; they then looked up to the camera. Matt and Sora were seen next, kissing behind a tree. When they stopped, they turned and smiled. Owen and Izzy were seen jumping off a cliff, at the bottom they were hugging in the water and smiling. Alex was seen tripping Justin, before he got up and they both looked to the camera. Beyonce and Solange were walking in the mall on a shopping spree, before turning to the camera like it was popparazzi. Sakura and Sayoran were seen eating sushi, they looked up and smiled. Zoey was now seen in her room on the floor with Lola M. jumping on the bed, eventually falling off. The two looked and smiled. Bugs and Lola B. were last seen ice skating; they stoped in a twirl and looked to the camera. The music ended wen the logo came on one more time.

This is the Battle of the Nations Monument, here in Leipzig Germany. This statue was the tribute to the Battle of Leipzig and was the 3rd pitstop in a race around the world. The 9 teams awaiting here must find there way to the next pitstop by using clues in enclosed in envalopes. Nina & Fabian who were the first to arrive at 2:75pm will depart at 2:75am.

rip

Nina: "Book a flight to Toronto…"

Teams must now make their way to the airport and book a flight to Toronto, Canada. Once there, they must drive to the Distillery District where they'll find their next clue.

Nina: "…teams have $200 for this leg of the race."

Fabian: "Let's get going."

Fabian: "Nina's really been surpring me durring the race. Majority of the time she takes charge when she needs to and it puts us ahead."

Nina: "There's a lot more to me then meets the eye."

At the airport, Nina & Fabian ran up only to be stoped by a sign that said "Hours of Operation 5:00am – 9:00pm"

Nina: "Oh no, everyone will be here by then."

Fabian: "Well, there goes our lead."

It is now 5:00am and all 9 teams are waiting at the airport, majority of which were asleep. This was when a guy walked up with keys.

Man: "What the, get out of here ya hobos!"

Nina: "What…no we're not hobos. We're just waiting for the airport to open."

Man: "Oh, well just let me unlock the gates."

He unlocks them and all the teams that are awake run into the airport. Nina & Fabian walk up to a counter.

Nina: "Excuse me, can we get tickets to Tornto please."

Clerk: "Sure thing, you're flight leaves in two hours."

Nina: "What a surprise, all the teams will be on the same flight as us."

Fabian: "Don't worry, we'll still be able to pass others. Eventually."

All teams are now on the same flight to Toronto, Canada. It is scheduled to arrive in Canada at 7:00am.

All teams were now driving en route to the Distillery District and their next clue. The first car parks and the team gets out to look for their clue.

**Alex & Justin: Currently in 1****st**

Justin: "Let's go Alex, I think we're in front."

Alex: "I know that geniouse! But let's look for the clue."

The two run into the district untill they see a familiar box. The wizards run up and grab a clue.

rip

"Detour, Search or Soar."

A detour is a choice between two tasks each with their own pros and cons. In this detour, the teams had to choose either Search or Soar. In Search, teams must make teams must make their way to the Art Gallery of Ontario. Once there they will be given 3 pictures, each with a section of a painting which they must match with the actual painting. If they match all three correctly, they must record the namse of the paintings and bring it to the artist who will give them their clue. This is the less frightning task, but it could take some time. In Soar, teams will be taken up 500,000 feet in the air. Once they reach their max height, they must skydive into the marked spot with a professional. Once they land, they'll receive their clue. This is the quicker task, but it is the mor frightening of the two.

Alex: "I don't care what you say. We're in first and I'm not letting you screw it up we're jumping."

Alex drags her brother into the car and they drive off to the Soar detour.

**Nina & Fabian: Currently in 2****nd**

Fabian: "Wattya think?"

Nina: "Search, I can't jump off that plane."

Fabian: "All right."

**Owen & Izzy: Currently in 3****rd**

Izzy: "Oh, oh. Look Big O. It's the Fast Forward."

There is one Fast Forward on every leg of the race. The team that wins the Fast Forward may skip all remaining tasks and go straight to the pitstop. For this Fast Forward the teams must make their way to Nathan Phillips Square. Once there, they must put on a side show for the public. If they can get $100 from the public, they'll win the fast forward.

Owen: "You think we can do it?"

Izzy: "Come on Big O."

Owen: "All right."

**Zoey & Lola: Currently in 4****th**

Lola: "Come on Zo, we should take it."

Zoey: "I'm not sure, Owen & Izzy just went for it."

Lola: "Do you honostly think we'll lose to Owen of anybody. And Izzy will end up blowing the entire city up."

Zoey: "Ok."

**Alex & Justin: Siblings**

The wizards were now getting ready to jump. Alex was now sky diving while her brother was waiting at the top.

Professional: "Are you ready to go?"

Justin: "Um…I…uh…I don't…I…"

Professional: "I'll take that as a yes."

The professional jumps off taking Justin with him. Justin was screaming like a baby girl the entire way down. He lands, and is still screaming.

Alex: "YO LAMO, YOU ALLREADY HIT THE GROUND!"

Justin: "AHHH…I did? Oh."

Alex: "Ugh, just get the clue."

rip

Alex: "Make your way by foot to High Park."

Teams must now make their way on foot to High Park. Once there they must find Menashe Kidishman's Yellow Circles where they'll find their clue.

Alex: "Let's get out of here."

Owen & Izzy/Zoey & Lola: Currently attempting Fast Forward

The two teams were now attempting to get money. Owen was doing a weird dance while Izzy was on his shoulders screaming.

Izzy: "COME ONE EVERYBODY! GIVE US THE MONEY! COME ON EVERYBODY! GIVE US THE MONEY!"

The girls were looking at them weirdly.

Lola: "And you thaught they'd beat us. Stand back, I'm an actress."

**Shrek & Fiona: Currently in 5****th**

Fiona: "Hmm, I think we can handle search."

Shrek: "How did I know you'd say that."

**Phineas & Ferb: Currently in 6****th**

Phineas: "Wattya think Ferb?"

Ferb: "Well, a keen eye is the way to win."

Phineas: "Ok, search it is."

**Nina & Fabian: Currently in 2****nd**

At the Gallery, Nina & Fabian had matched up two paintings and were looking fro their third.

Nina: "Fabian, did you find anything yet?"

Fabian: "No, how are doing?"

Nina: "Still no. Uh oh, look who's here."

Fabian looks to see the ogres walking in.

Fiona: "Oh, hey guys."

Shrek: "One of you too chicken to jump to?"

Fiona: "Shrek!"

Shrek: "I'm kidding."

Matt & Sora: Currently in 7th

Matt: "I say we jump."

Sora: "Yeah, we are pretty far behind."

Bugs & Lola: Currently in 8th

Bugs: "Can you jump?"

Lola: "I don't think so."

Bugs: "Then search it is."

Alex & Justin: Currently in 1st

Alex and Justin were dropped off from the taxi and ran into the park.

Justin: "Ok, now were would this clue be."

Alex: "Well, judging that the last clue said 'Big Yellow Circles' I would think we're looking for big yellow circles genious! Like over there."

Alex points twards the middle of the park to where she saw three yellow circles. Alex finds the clue and rips the envalope open.

Alex: "Roadblock, who knows the goal?"

A roadblock is a task only one team member may complete, ande each team member can only complete 6 roadblocks. For this roadblock, the chosen team member must take part in a famouse canadian sport…hockey. They must suit up in a traditional goalie uniform and get in the hockey net. If they can succesfully block 5 shots from a professional hockey team, they'll receive their clue.

Alex: "No dought, I'm doing it."

Justin: "Good, you'll be playing hockey."

Alex: "Easy."

Zoey & Lola: Currently attempting Fast Forward

Lola was performing a scene from a play she created with Zoey, not having mutch luck money wise.

Zoey: "Um Lola, we're not doing too well."

Lola: "Don't worry, it's not like they will…"

Izzy: "I got it!"

Lola: "You say what now!?"

**Owen & Izzy: Currently in 1****st**

Izzy was waving the money in the air as she ran over to the man. He counted the money, then handed over the clue.

Izzy: "Yes, congradulations you've won the Fast Forward. Now you may make your way to the next pitstop at the CN Tower."

Having won the Fast Forward, Owen & Izzy may skip all remaining tasks and go right to the pitstop…the CN Tower. The last team to check in here, may be eliminated.

Izzy: "Come on Big O."

Owen: "Right behind you Izz."

As they ran off, Lola stared at them in shock.

Lola: "How the heck did they beat us?"

Zoey: "Who cares, right now we're far behind and we need to hurry."

**Nina & Fabian: Currently in 3****rd**

Nina: "Hey Fabian, come look and see if this matches."

Fabian ran over to Nina and checked the pictures.

Fabian: "That's it, we finished!"

Nina: "Yes!"

Nina ran over to the artist who in turn handed over the clue.

Nina: "Make your way to High Park."

Fabian: "Let's go!"

As they ran out, Phineas and Ferb entered.

Phineas: "Look's like we're behind still."

Ferb picks up a photo and runs into the museum with Phineas in tow.

At the CN Tower, the camera pans inside to see Phil standing on an amazing race mat. Next to him was a Cannadian Mounty. Outside, a taxi pulled up with Owen & Izzy inside.

Izzy: "I guess it's up there."

The two enter the building and ride an elevator up to the top floor. When they arrive at the top, they notice the glass floor.

Izzy: "Oooh, Oooh, look I'm flying!"

Owen: "Hey Izz, there they are."

The two run up to the mat.

Mounty: "Eh, welcome to Canda."

Owen: "Did we make it?"

Phil: "Owen & Izzy, congradulations you are team number 1!"

Izzy: "YEAHHHH!"

Phil: "As the winners of this leg of the race, you have both won a trip for to to Cancun."

Owen: "Awsome…uh, where's Cancun?"

**Beyonce & Solange: Currently in 4****th**

The scene switches to see Beyonce free falling out of the sky and landing on the ground to meet her sister.

Beyonce: "That was amazing!"

Solange: "Great, now let's go."

Ast they run out, we now see Matt & Sora running in.

Matt: "What the, how the heck did they get ahead of us!?"

Sora: "Who cares, just get in the plane!"

**Nina & Fabian: Currently in 3****rd**

The two make it to the yellow circles and rip the clue open.

Nina: "Roadblock, who knows the goal."

Fabian: "I'll take it."

Fabian reads the clue and runs in to see Alex still doing the roadblock.

Fabian: "Wow, you two are still here."

Alex: "Shut up, Brit boy!"

Alex then blocks her last shot, causing her goal to light up. The hockey player then hands her the clue.

rip

Alex: "Make your way to the next pitstop."

Teams must now make their way to their next pitstop,. The CN Tower. The last team to arrive here, may be eliminated.

Justin: "Let's go."

Alex: "No kidding moron!"

Nina: "Go on Fabian, you can do it!"

Zoey & Lola: Currently in Last

The girls had now made it back to the detour task.

Zoey: "I can't believe I let you talk me into doing the fast forward."

Lola: "Well how was I supposed to know they could do that so fast!?"

Zoey: "Oh just shut up and let's jump."

Lola: "You think I wanna jump out of a plane!?"

Zoey: "Oh, you're jumping whether you want to or not!"

At the pitstop, the elevator opens and the wizard siblings run out.

Mounty: "Welcome to Canada, eh."

Justin: "Why thank you."

Phil: "Alex & Justin, you are team number 2."

Alex: "What! Who the f**k passed us!?"

Justin: "Calm down Alex. Someone probably just used the fast forward."

Izzy: "Hi!"

Alex just stares in shock at who the first place team is.

**Beyonce & Solange/Phineas & Ferb: Currently in 4****th**** & 5****th**

The two teams arrive at the roadblock and see Nina waiting by the side of the ice rink.

Beyonce: "It's the british team, I can beat them."

Nina: "Hey."  
Beyonce: "Sorry."

Phineas: "Ferb you're awsome at hockey."

Ferb gives a thumbs up and runs in with Beyonce. As they enter, we now see Fabian re-unite with Nina.

Fabian: "I got it."  
Nina: "Great, let's go."

**Bugs & Lola: Currently in 6****th**

Lola: "Hey Bugs, this is it."

Bugs: "Great, let's get the clue."

The two get their clue and drive out.

We now see Nina & Fabian run into the pitstop.

Phil: "Nina & Fabian, you are team number 3."

Nina: "That's good."

Fabian: "We'll take it."

**Shrek & Fiona/Matt & Sora: Currently in 6****th**** and 7****th**

The next two teams enter the hockey arena.

Fiona: "Look Shrek, there are still teams here."

Shrek: "Let me take care of this one."

Matt: "I'll do it."  
Sora: "No you won't, you've done the first 2 allready. Let me have a try."

Zoey & Lola: Currently in Last

The girls were up in the plane, Lola was about to jump.

Lola: "Um, are sure we…"

Before she could finish, Zoey told the instructer to jump bringing Lola down with him.

Lola: "IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII HAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTEEEEE YOOOOUUUUUU!"

Bugs & Lola: Currently in 8th

The married rabbits now arrived at the roadblock.

Bugs: "Hmm, seems like hockey. I'll take it."

Lola: "Good luck sweety."

Lola kissed her husband before he ran into the hockey rink. It was at that moment that, in an exact tie, all 4 other teams completed their task.

Beyonce/Ferb/Shrek/Sora: "Yeah!"

It is now at the pitstop, Phil looked to see 4 taxis pull up to the CN tower.

Beyonce: "Ok, now where is Phil?"

Fiona: "Phil, come out come out wherever you are."

Matt: "Over there, inside!"

Inside, Phil sees and onslot of 2 teams racing to the mat.

Mounty: "Welcome to Canada, eh."

Phil: "…Matt & Sora, you are team number 4. That makes Phineas & Ferb team number 5."

With the two teams still on the mat, the ogres join the group.

Phil: "Shrek & Fiona, you are team number 6."

This was followed by the sisters.

Phil: "Beyonce & Solange, you are team number 7."

Zoey & Lola: Currently in Last

The girls get out of the taxi and walk to the roadblock.

Zoey: "Let's get this over with, I'll do it."

To Zoey's surprise, she sees Bugs still trying to finish.

Lola M.: "Come on Zo! You can do it!"

Lola B.: "Not before my husband!"

Lola M.: "Oh don't start with me."

After a few minuets, the sound of a goal lighting up can be heard. Signalling that one person had finished the roadblock.

Lola ?: "You did it! Let's get to the pistop!"

Mounty: "Welcome to Canada, eh."

Phil: "…Bugs & Lola, you are team number 8."

Lola: "Oh my god!"

Bugs hugs lola and spins her around.

Phil: "Congradulations, you two are both still in the race."

After a few minuets, Zoey & Lola finally arrived at the pitstop.

Mounty: "Welcome to Canada, eh."

Phil: "Zoey & Lola, you are the last team to arrive."

Zoey: "Saw that one coming."

Phil: "I'm sorry to tell you, but you've both been eliminated from the race."

Zoey: "Well, it was fun while it lasted. I just wished we could've seen more of the world."

Lola: "I wish we could've burried that glorified guinie pig into the ground."

Zoey: "Just don't do anything we could get sued for please."

Current Standings

1st: Owen & Izzy

2nd: Alex & Justin

3rd: Nina & Fabian

4th: Matt & Sora

5th: Phineas & Ferb

6th: Shrek & Fiona

7th: Beyonce & Solange

8th: Bugs & Lola

9th: Zoey & Lola (Eliminated)

10th: Ami & Yumi (Eliminated)

11th: Sakura & Sayoran (Eliminated)

12th: Hilda & Zelda (Eliminated)


	5. I Jinxed Us, Didn't I

Previously on the Amazing Race, 9 teams set out from Leipzig, Germany to Toronto, Canada. Along the way, Alex & Justin were able to take lead of the pack. But that was quickly demolish when Owen & Izzy won the Fast Forward, beating out roommates Zoey & Lola. As a result, the girls arrived in last place and were eliminated. Now only 8 teams remain. Can Owen & Izzy keep hold of their newly found lea? Will Bugs & Lola be able to escape the bottom of the pack?Find out tonight on the Amazing Race!

The intro music kicks in and the logo is shown. It is followed by Phineas and Ferb working on a roller coaster in their back yard, then turning to face the camera. Nina and Fabian are seen next working on schoolwork before looking up and smiling. Shrek and Fiona are seen in a mud pit washing themselves, then shown holding eachother and smiling at the camera. Ami and Yumi were performing at a concert; they were then seen backstage and smiling. Zelda and Hilda were casting spells on a pumpkin turning it into a pineapple; they then looked up to the camera. Matt and Sora were seen next, kissing behind a tree. When they stopped, they turned and smiled. Owen and Izzy were seen jumping off a cliff, at the bottom they were hugging in the water and smiling. Alex was seen tripping Justin, before he got up and they both looked to the camera. Beyonce and Solange were walking in the mall on a shopping spree, before turning to the camera like it was popparazzi. Sakura and Sayoran were seen eating sushi, they looked up and smiled. Zoey was now seen in her room on the floor with Lola M. jumping on the bed, eventually falling off. The two looked and smiled. Bugs and Lola B. were last seen ice skating; they stoped in a twirl and looked to the camera. The music ended wen the logo came on one more time.

_This is the CN Tower, a large communications and observations tower located in Toronto. This massive monument was the 4__th__ pitsop in a race around the world. From here, the 8 remaining teams must make their way to the next pitstop by following clues in concealed envalopes. Owen & Izzy who were the first team to arrive, will depart at 8:22am._

Owen & Izzy were now at the entrence to the CN Tower with their clue in hand. They were waiting for their time to depart.

Izzy: "Being at the top of the pack gives us a huge boost of confidence. I have no dought in my mind that me and Big O can win this thing now."

Izzy: "It's time, go Big O!"

rip

Owen: "Make your way to the airport and book a flight to Paris, France."

_Teams must now travel to the airport and book a flight to Paris, France. Once there, they must make their way to the Hotel de Ville._

Izzy: "Woo hoo, to Paris!"

It was still and hour before the second team departed when Owen & Izzy arrived at the airport. They both ran in and walked up to a counter.

Clerk: "Hello, how may I help you?"

Izzy: "Yes, we need two tickets to Paris."

Clerk: "…let's see. I have a flight leaving in about 5 minuets, but you'll have to hurry."

Izzy: "We'll make it, just give us the tickets!"

Clerk: "Very well."

The clerk printed out the tickets and handed them to the team. The dating couple starting racing to the flight, hoping they'd make it. When the arrived, the stewartest waiting their look at their tickets in hand.

Stewartess: "Wow…you guys just made it."

Izzy: "YES!"

**Owen & Izzy: 1****st**** on Flight 1**

**Alex & Justin: 2****nd**** to Depart**

Justin: "Let's get going sis."

Alex: "Gee, thank you captain obviouse."

**Nina & Fabian: 3****rd**** to Depart**

Nina: "Oh my gosh!"

Fabian: "What?"

Nina: "We're going to Paris!"

Fabian: "France!?"

Nina: "No, Paris Idaho. Of course it's France."

Fabian laughed at his partner's joke and the two rushed off.

Fabian: "Being through all this with Nina, I feel we've been growing closer with every step we take. I hope by the end of this, we'll be able to take our relationship to the next level."

At the airport, the wizards had just arrived and walked in.

Alex: "You think there's a chance we caught up to fatso and his girlfriend."

Justin: "Looking at the time they left…I dought it."

The two walked up to a counter.

Justin: "Hi, may we have two tickets to Paris please."

Clerk: "Sure thing, the next flight I have leaving is at 10:00."

Justin: "…10:00?"

Alex: "Great, now all the others will catch up."

**Matt & Sora: 4****th**** to Depart**

**Phineas & Ferb: 5****th**** to Depart**

**Shrek & Fiona: 6****th**** to Depart**

**Beyonce & Solange: 7****th**** to Depart**

**Bugs & Lola: Last to Depart**

All teams are now on one of two flights to Paris, France. Flight 1 carries dating couple Owen & Izzy. It is scheduled to arrive in Paris at 2:30pm.

_Flight 1 carries siblings Alex & Justin, housemates Nina & Fabian, dating couple Matt & Sora, step-brothers Phineas & Ferb, married ogres Shrek & Fiona, and married couple Bugs & Lola. It is scheduled to arrive in Paris at 3:00pm._

We now see Owen & Izzy's flight landing at an airport. Unfortunatly, it wasn't an airport in France. It was rather and airport landing in Nairobi, Kenya.

Izzy: "Ok, so right now due to technical difficulties we had to land in Kenya."

Owen: "I hope this won't effect us too mutch."

Just then, the captain came into the passengers area.

Captain: "Passengers, I regret to inform you…but due to technical difficulties with the plane's engine we are unable to take off untill tomorrow morning. I'm sorry for the difficulty, but as a result we won't charge you for your flight."

The captain then leaves, and it shows Owen & Izzy staring in shock.

Owen: "I jinxed us…didn't I?"

Izzy: "Oh, big time."

Flight two is now landing, all the teams start filing out of the airport and into taxis.

**Matt & Sora: Dating**

Matt: "Sweet, we're at the front of the pack."

Sora: "I can't wait to see that Fast Forward."

Sora: "Me and Matt descided to try our hand at the Fast Forward. We've been in the middle of the pack for far too long now."

Matt: "Especially with the fact that we were on the later flight."

The Hotel de Ville was a rather large building located in the middle of the city. In front of it was the familiar red and yellow clue box. The first taxi pulls up to the hotel.

**Nina & Fabian: Currently in 1st**

Fabian: "Nina look, I think we're in first."

Nina: "Grab the clue."

Rip

Fabian: "Make your way on foot to the eiffel tower."

_Teams must travel on foot to the Eiffel Tower, one of France's greatest landmarks. Once they arrive here, they will find their next clue._

Nina: "Let's go."

Fabian: "Let's hurry to, another team just got here."

**Phineas & Ferb: Currently in 2****nd**

Phineas: "…travel to the Eiffel Tower on foot, sounds easy enough."

Ferb: "Did you know that the Eiffel Tower actually grows a few inches every summer and shrinks a few every winter."

Phineas: "Cool fact bro, let's go."

**Alex & Justin: Currently in 3****rd**

The cab pulls up and only Alex runs out to get the clue, Justin stayed back to make sure the cab didn't leave.

Alex: "Huh, Eiffel Tower eh. Sounds boring, but whatever."

When she arrives back at the cab, it takes off for the Eiffel Tower.

At the Eiffel Tower, there were many people crowding around. At the bottom was the familiar clue box. This was when a taxi pulled up.

**Alex & Justin: Currently in 1****st**

Justin: "Hey look, there's still 8 clues here."

Alex: "So."

Justin: "So that means we're in 1st."

Rip

Alex: "Roadblock, who has good eyesight."

_A Roadblock is a task that only one person may perform, and each person may only perform 6 roadblocks throughout the entire race. For this roadblock, the chosen team member must climb to the top of the Eiffel Tower. From there, they must use a __10 coin to look through a telescope in search for their next destination which will be marked with an Amazing Race flag._

Justin: "I'm thinking I should take this one."

Alex: "Go right ahead."

**Matt & Sora: Currently in 4th**

As the dating couple pulls up, Sora opens their clues and her eyes start to gleam.

Sora: "Look Matt, it's the Fast Forward."

_There is one Fast Forward hidden on each leg of the race. If a team compleats a Fast Forward, they may skip all remaining tasks and go straight to the pitstop. Each team may only use their Fast Forward once, so they must descide when it's most advantages to use it. In this Fast Forward, the teams would have to find a tea shop known as Mariage Freres. Teams must then work selling tea to local patrons. If each team member can sell 15 cups of tea, they will win the Fast Forward._

Matt: "Serving tea, sounds easy enough."

Sora: "Let's go for it then."

As they left, two more taxi's pulled up.

**Bugs & Lola/Beyonce & Solange: Currently in 5****th**** & 6****th**

Lola: "Travel on foot to the Eiffel Tower…"

Solange: "…which is where you'll find your next clue."

**Nina & Fabian: Currently in 2****nd**

The two housemates arrived at the Eiffel Tower, looking surprised to see Alex was allready standing there.

Nina: "How did she beat us? I don't even remember seeing them besides at the airport."

Fabian: "Well, let's see if we can pass them again."

Rip

Fabian: "Roadblock, you need to take this one. Just so we can keep it even."

Nina: "Fine with me, at least we don't have to jump off this thing…right."

Fabian: "You're good. And hurry, here come the brothers."

**Phineas & Ferb: Currently in 3****rd**

Phineas: "Hmm, a roadblock. What do you think bro?"

Ferb: "I think it's best if we keep the counts even."

Phineas: "All right, I guess it's me then."

At the top of the Tower, Justin was still looking all over for the flag.

Justin: "Where is this thing, I've looked all over the place."

Nina: "Hey Phineas, is that Justin?"

Justin turns to see Nina and Phineas joining him at the top of the tower.

Justin: "Well, there goes our lead."

**Shrek & Fiona: Currently in 7****th**

Fiona: "Well, looks like we're in last dear."

Shrek: "Don't worry, we'll be able to catch up."

Fiona payed the taxi driver as Shrek grabbed the clue, not realising there were more then one left in there.

Shrek: "Travel on foot to the Eiffel Tower."

Fiona: "Ooo, how romantic."

**Matt & Sora: Dating**

Matt & Sora's cab pulls up to the tea shop.

Matt: "Well, this looks like the place."

Sora: "Let's get this over with."

**Beyonce & Solange: Currently in 4****th**

Beyonce: "Roadblock, your turn."

Solange: "Fine with me."

**Bugs & Lola: Currently in 5****th**

Lola: "Hmm, who's got good eyesight."

Bugs: "I knew all those carrots would pay off. I'll take it."

We now see Justin, Nina, and Phineas along with the newly joined Solange and Bugs searching for their next clue. It was a few minuets, someone perks up with excitement. They quickly rush down and rejoin their partner.

**Phineas & Ferb: Currently in 1****st**

Phineas: "Ferb! Ferb! We gotta get to the Arc de Triomphe!"

Teams must now make their way to the Arc de Triomphe, once they arrive there they'll find their next clue.

Phineas: "Let's go!"

**Shrek & Fiona: Currently in 7****th**

The ogres walked into the scene and looked surprised at what they saw.

Fiona: "Oh my gosh, there's still teams here."

Shrek: "Let's go."

Rip

Fiona: "Roadblock, who has good eyesight?"

Shrek: "I'll take it."

As he walks up, Justin returns with Nina right behind him.

Alex: "Let's go doofus, we've allready lost our lead."

Fabian: "Great job Nina."

**Matt & Sora: Dating**

Sora was now making small talk with a patron.

Patron: "I must say, I've been lots of places but nothing holds a candle to Paris."

Sora: "I imagine it would be. Well I'd love to chat, but I've gotta go find my boyfriend."

Patron: "Oh of course, thanks for the tea."

Sora: "You're very welcome, thanks for the convorsation."

Sora now rejoins with Matt waiting at the counter.

Matt: "Where were you."

Sora: "Talking with a customer."

Matt: "We're in a race, we have no time for idle chit chat."

Sora: "Hey, at least I got the money for us."

Sora handed in the money to the owner of the tea shop. In exchange he handed them the Fast Forward.

Rip

Sora: "Congradulations, you've won the Fast Forward. Make your way to the next pitstop at the Louve."

_Having won the Fast Forward, Matt & Sora may now skip all tasks and go to their next pitstop, the Louve. The last team to arrive here, may be eliminated._

Matt: "Phil, warm up that prize for us because we're on our way."

**Phineas & Ferb: Currently in 2****nd**

The Arc de Triomph was a large Arc and an amazing piece of French architecture. Across the top was a banner with Amazing Race colors and in front was a clue box. A taxi pulls up and Phineas & Ferb collect their clue.

Rip

Phineas: "Detour, Yeast or Cheese."

_A Detour is a choice between two tasks, each with their own pros and cons. In this detour, teams will get a taste of French cullinary. In Yeast, teams must make their way to a local bakery and learn how to make a Baguette. Once both team members can successfully make a loaf of bread, the baker will hand them their next clue. This is the easier of the two tasks, but it could take some time. In Cheese, teams must make their way to Central Park and find a cheese tasting stand. They must taste 8 different cheeses, and make their way 2 miles to the marked table with blank cheeses. If they can pinpoint which cheese is which bessed on tast and visuals, they will receive their next clue._

Phineas: "Which one do you think Ferb."

Ferb: "I've allways enjoyed refined cheeses."

Phineas: "Cheese it is."

The Louve was a huge building filled with art. Inside the mat was set up where Phil was standing next to a french artist. The doors open and Matt and Sora enter the building.

Sora: "Matt look, there's Phil!"

Matt: "Let's go!"

The two run up to the mat and Phil smiles at the pair.

Artist: "Bonjour, welcome to France."

Sora: "Thank you."

Phil: "Matt & Sora…you are team number 1!"

Sora: "YES!"

Sora jumps into Matt's arms.

Phil: "And I have some more good news for you. As the winners of this leg of the race, you've both won a trip for 2 to Milan, Italy."

Matt: "Sweet!"

Matt: "It feels so good to come in 1st. Now we know we have what it takes to win."

Sora: "No way anything like that 1st leg will happen again."

**Alex & Justin: Currently in 3rd**

**Nina & Fabian: Currently in 4****th**

Both teams arrive at the Arc de Triomphe and reach their clue.

Justin: "Detour. Let's pick cheese since it's mutch faster to eat then to bake."

Alex: "For once I agree with you."

Nina: "Which do you think Fabian?"

Fabian: "I guess we can bake, seems easier."

Nina: "Good with me."

**Shrek & Fiona: Currently in 5th**

Shrek is now seen returning to his wife.

Fiona: "Great job honey, we're not in last."

Shrek: "Let's get going."

Soon after the ogres leave, Solange also comes down.

Solange: "Let's go sis, what place we in?"

Beyonce: "Judging by Lola being the only one left, I'd say 7th."

Lola looked up at the top of the tower.

Lola: "Come on Bugs."

**Phineas & Ferb: Step Brothers**

We now see Phineas taking a bite of cheese.

Phineas: "Ok, that one's deffinatly mozzerella. That leaves that brown one."

Phineas takes a bite, and instantly spits it out.

Ferb: "I believe that would be gorganzolla."

Phineas: "Whatever it is it's disgusting. You got our guesses down."

Ferb gives a thumbs up, and hands a clipboard with their guesses to the moderator. He looks at them, smiles and hands them their next clue.

Phineas: "Awsome job Ferb."

Rip

Phineas: "Make your way to the next pitstop and the Louve."

_Teams must now make their way to the Louve. This famouse art museum is the pitstop for this leg of the race. The last team to arrive here, may be eliminated._

Phineas: "Let's go Ferb. I think we're in front."

As they leave, another car pull up to the park.

Justin: "All right Alex, let's do this."

Alex: "Just don't mess this up dweeb."

**Shrek & Fiona: Currently in 5****th**

The ogres arrive at the Arc de Triomph.

Fiona: "It's a detour. I'm pretty good at baking."

Shrek: "But we're ogres, I think we can do the cheeses faster."

Fiona: "Just trust me on this."

**Beyonce & Solange: Currently in 6****th**

Once the ogres leave, Beyonce & Solange run up to the clue.

Beyonce: "The cheese will be faster."

Solange: "Good for me."

At the pitstop, the step-brothers dart up to te mat.

Jeff: "Phineas & Ferb, you are team number 2."

Phineas: "Awsome!"

Ferb: "Quite satisfying."

**Alex & Justin: Siblings**

The wizards formed a system where Alex seperated the cheese by color while Justin judged on taste.

Justin: "Hmm…munster, deffinatly munster."

Alex: "This is taking forever, why can't we just perform a spell or something to tell which cheese is which."

Justin: "Because that would disqualify us from the race. And besides, we're done."

Justin hands in his clipboard, and is given a clue.

Justin: "Make your way to the next pitstop at the Louve."

Alex: "Let's get going."

As they leave, we see Solange hand in her clipboard. Only for the man to frown and hand it back to her.

Salonge: "Dang it."

Beyonce: "Let's go back to the cheese display and try to figure things out."

**Nina & Fabian: Housemates**

At the bakery, we see Nina buting her bread in the oven.

Nina: "Well, now we just have to wait."

Fabian: "Well, looks like we're ahead of some other teams."

Nina looks and sees Shrek & Fiona run in.

Nina: "Oh, hey guys."

Fiona: "Hello."

Shrek: "Well, let's start baking."

Alex and Justin now run into the Louve.

Phil: "Alex & Justin…you are the 3rd team to arrive."

Alex: "Good for me."

Phil: "However…unfortunatly you didn't follow one of the clues correctly. You took a taxi to the Eiffel Tower, when the clue specificly told you to walk. I'm afraid you've incurred a 30-minuet penalty, please take a seat over there."

Justin: "What…Alex!"

Alex: "What?"

Justin: "You're the one who read the clue, why didn't you tell me we had to walk."

Alex: "I just read where we had to go, I didn't think the rest mattered."

Justin: "Dang it! Thanks to you we might be eliminated."

Alex: "Oh come on, you really think the others will catch up to us."

**Bugs & Lola: Currently in 7****th**

We now see Bugs & Lola's cab driving up to the Arc de Triomphe.

Lola: "It's a detour, Yeast or Cheese."

Bugs: "We're probably in last, so we might want to choose cheese."

**Beyonce & Solange: Sisters**

Now on their second attempt, the girls took notes on which cheese taste like this. They hand in their new guesses, and receive a clue.

Beyonce: "Yes!"

Solange: "…It's a pitstop. Let's go!"

**Shrek & Fiona: Married Ogres**

Shrek: "Fiona, this is taking forever!"

Fiona: "Calm down Shrek. I know what I'm doing."

Meenwhile, Nina's oven timer alarms and she pulls out her bread. She shows it to the baker, who looks it over and happily gives them their next clue.

Fabian: "Yes!"

Nina: "Make your way to the next pitstop…ooh, we're going to the Louve."

The two run out, and Shrek looks dissapointed.

Shrek: "Great, now we're behind."

Fiona: "Calm down, you're stressing me out."

Artist: "Bonjour, welcome to France."

Nina: "Thank you."

Phil: "Nina & Fabian…you are team number 3."

Fabian: "Good, that is good."

Nina: "Deffinatly."

Phil: "Come on in girls."

Beyonce & Solange run in and stand next to Nina & Fabian.

Phil: "Beyonce & Solange…you are team number 4."

**Shrek & Fiona: Currently in 6****th**

Fiona's bread is finished and shows it to the baker. He smiles and gives them their clue.

Fiona: "See Shrek, that wasn't too hard."

Shrek: "Yeah, but now we're probably in last."

Fiona: "Well it's a pitstop, so we'll just see."

Phil: "Shrek & Fiona…"

Shrek: "We know Phil."

Phil: "…you are team number 5!"

Shrek: "Wait! FIFTH!?"

Fiona: "I told you not to worry."

After a few minuets, Phil calls the wizards back to the mat.

Phil: "Alex & Justin, you are now team number 6."

Justin: "From now on, I'm reading the clues."

Alex: "Whatever."

After about an hour, Bugs & Lola finally arrive at the pitstop.

Artist: "Bonjour, welcome to France."

Lola: "Thank you."

Phil: "Bugs & Lola…you are the 7th team to arrive."

The two look sad.

Phil: "You do relise what that means, right?"

Lola perks up.

Lola: "Wait! How many teams are left."

Phil: "Congradulations, you two are still in the race."

Bugs: "Oh gosh!"

After a couple of hours, Owen & Izzy are seen running up to the pitstop.

Artist: "Bonjour, welcome to France."

Owen: "Thank you."

Phil: "Owen & Izzy…you are the least to arrive."

Izzy: "We figured that out allready."

Phil: "I'm sorry to tell you, but you've both been eliminated from the race."

Izzy: "Well, this deffinatly sucks. To go from 1st to last in a matter of one leg is really dissapointing."

Owen: "I'm really glad we were able to travel the world, especially with the most amazing girl in my life."

Izzy: "This race deffinatly braught us together and I'm proud of our race."

Current Standings:

1st: Matt & Sora

2nd: Phineas & Ferb

3rd: Nina & Fabian

4th: Beyonce & Solange

5th: Shrek & Fiona

6th: Alex & Justin

7th: Bugs & Lola

8th: Owen & Izzy (Eliminated)

9th: Zoey & Lola (Eliminated)

10th: Ami & Yumi (Eliminated)

11th: Sakura & Li (Eliminated)

12th: Hilda & Zelda (Eliminated)


	6. We've Never Had Such a Warm Welcome

Previously on the Amazing Race, 8 teams set out from Toronto, Canada to Paris, France. Matt & Sora gained a new lead and won the fast forward. Alex & Justin made one major mistake, giving them a 30-minuet penalty. But in the end, a problem with flights left Owen & Izzy in last place, and they were eliminated. Only 7 teams remain, what will happen tonight.

The intro music kicks in and the logo is shown. It is followed by Phineas and Ferb working on a roller coaster in their back yard, then turning to face the camera. Nina and Fabian are seen next working on schoolwork before looking up and smiling. Shrek and Fiona are seen in a mud pit washing themselves, then shown holding eachother and smiling at the camera. Ami and Yumi were performing at a concert; they were then seen backstage and smiling. Zelda and Hilda were casting spells on a pumpkin turning it into a pineapple; they then looked up to the camera. Matt and Sora were seen next, kissing behind a tree. When they stopped, they turned and smiled. Owen and Izzy were seen jumping off a cliff, at the bottom they were hugging in the water and smiling. Alex was seen tripping Justin, before he got up and they both looked to the camera. Beyonce and Solange were walking in the mall on a shopping spree, before turning to the camera like it was popparazzi. Sakura and Sayoran were seen eating sushi, they looked up and smiled. Zoey was now seen in her room on the floor with Lola M. jumping on the bed, eventually falling off. The two looked and smiled. Bugs and Lola B. were last seen ice skating; they stoped in a twirl and looked to the camera. The music ended wen the logo came on one more time.

_This is the Louve, located in Paris. This breathtaking art museum, was the 5__th__ pitstop in a race around the world. The 7 awating teams here must make their way to the next pitstop by following clues in concealed envelopes. Matt & Sora who were the first to arrive at 4:40pm, will depart at 4:40am._

Matt and Sora are seen at the pitstart.

Rip

Matt: "Make your way to the airport and book a flight to Sydney, Australia."

_Teams must now make their way to the airport and book a flight to Sydney, Australia. Once there, they must make their way to King's Cross and find this neon Coca-Cola sign to find their next clue._

Sora: "It feels really good to be in first place. Now that we're leading the pack, we'll be able to keep up and make the finals easily."

Sora: "Come on babe, we've got a decent lead."

Their car pulls into the airport and Matt & Sora rush inside. They find a nearby counter and walk up to it.

Sora: "Excuse me miss, we need to get to Sydney as fast as possible."

Clerk: "Australia? I've got a flight that connects in Tokyo. Should get to Sydney tommorrow morning."

Sora: "We'll take it."

**Matt & Sora: 1****st**** on Flight 1**

**Phineas & Ferb: 2****nd**** to Depart**

Phineas: "Cool Ferb, we're going to Australia."

Ferb: "You know that Platypus's are indeginous to Australia."

Phineas: "Mabey we'll see some of Perry's family."

**Nina & Fabian: 3****rd**** to Depart**

Fabian: "Once there, make your way to King's Cross and find your next clue."

Nina: "Cool, I've allways wanted to see Australia."

**Beyonce & Solange: 4****th**** to Depart**

Beyonce: "You have $1 for this leg of the race."

Solange: "That's it?"

Beyonce: "Yup, good thing we've been saving our money."

Beyonce: "I think we're deffinatly feeling the pressure of the race. We're the only all girl team left so it's proving to be a challenge to keep up with the others."

Solange: "But we're not gunna back down. And we're gunna show all of them what we're really made of."

At the airport, all 3 teams lign up to get on a flight.

**Phineas & Ferb: 2****nd**** on Flight 1**

**Beyonce & Solange: 3****rd**** on Flight 1**

**Nina & Fabian: 4****th**** on Flight 1**

Beyonce: "Well, looks like we all caught up."

The 3 newly arrived teams go to wait with Matt & Sora.

Matt: "Hey guys, glad you can make it."

Nina: "Thanks, so whats up."

Sora: "Me and Matt were wondering who got eliminated. We arrived so early we didn't get to see who was left."

Solange: "Well, we checked in 4th place. And I saw the ogres, wizards, and rabbits at the pitstop. So that leaves Owen & Izzy."

Phineas: "Dang, and I thaught they had a huge lead on us."

Beyonce: "Goes to show you anything can happen on this race."

**Shrek & Fiona: 5****th**** to Depart**

Shrek: "Once there look for a neon Coca-Cola sign to find your next clue."

Fiona: "I think Shrek needs to learn how to calm down. He was stressing out the majority of last leg, but after a talk at the pitstop I think he relises this aswell."

Fiona: "Let's go dear, we may be able to catch up to the others."

**Alex & Justin: 6****th**** to Depart**

Alex: "Welp, let's get a move on."

Justin: "Last leg, Alex's negletfullness almost got us eliminated. If we want to have a chance and win this we need to work as a team."

We now see the wizards enroute to the airport. Alex is in the backseet while Justin was driving.

Justin: "Hey Alex, I think we should talk about something."

Alex: "If this is about that whole penalty thing, I think you've vented enough over it."

Justin: "Alex, just listen to me. You want to win, right?"

Alex: "Of course, why else would I be here."

Justin: "Then think for a second. If we want to win, we need to work together as a team. We can't keep making irational decisions without thinking of the outcomes."

Alex "…"

Justin: "You didn't understand a word I said, did you."

Alex: "…I guess your right."

Justin was surprised to hear this from his sister.

Justin: "I'm sorry, did you just agree with me?"

Alex: "Look, I know I'm not allways the nicest to you. But, you are my brother. So if we need to work together, I'm glad it's with you."

Justin: "Gee, thanks Alex."

Alex: "Just don't let it get to your head."

The two teams arrive at the airport and check onto a flight.

**Shrek & Fiona: 5****th**** on Flight 1**

**Alex & Justin: 6****th**** on Flight 1**

**Bugs & Lola: Last to Depart**

Bugs: "Ready to go?"

Lola: "Let's just try to catch up this time."

_All teams are now on the same flight to Sydney, Australia. It connects in Tokyo, Japan and arrives at 2:30am._

Once the flight lands, everyone is filing out of the airport and runs to the street. They all start hailing taxis enroute to their next clue.

Kings Cross is a large district of buildings in Sydney. There were neon lights and signs flashing everywhere you looked. One most notably was a giant neon sign advertising Coca-Cola. Underneath it was the next clue box. The first taxi pulls up and a team runs to it.

**Bugs & Lola: Currently in 1****st**

Lola: "Bugsy look, I think we're in first. There's still 7 clues in the box."

Bugs: "Great job hailing the taxi honey. Open the clue."

Rip

Lola: "Make your way to Hyde Park."

_Teams must now make their way to Hyde Park. This is the oldest public park in Australia, and located in the middle of a bustling buisness district. It is here, teams will find their next clue._

Lola: "Let's get going and keep our lead."

The two rabbits get back in their taxi. As their cab drives off, the rest of the teams start to arrive at their clue.

**Alex & Justin: Currently in 2****nd**

Alex: "All right dofus, let's get going."

Justin: "I thaught you were gunna stop that."

Alex: "Sorry, force of habbit. But we're off to Hyde Park."

**Matt & Sora: Currently in 3****rd**

Matt: "…once there you'll find your clue by the entrance."

Sora: "Sounds easy enough. Let's go."

**Phineas & Ferb: Currently in 4****th**

Phineas: "We're off to Hyde Park."

Ferb gives a thumbs up and the two race back to their taxi.

**Beyonce & Solange: Currently in 5****th**

Solange: "Sis look, it's the Fast Forward."

_There is one Fast Forward hidden on every leg of the race. If a team completes the Fast Forward task, they may skip all remaining tasks and go right to the next pitstop. However, each team can only use their Fast Forward once throught out the race, so they must descide when it's most advantages to use it. For this Fast Forward, the teams will need to make their way to the Taronga Zoo. Once there, they must grab a camera and take a picture of 6 exotic animals on a list provided. Once they show all 6 pictures to the head zoo keeper, the team will win the Fast Forward._

Beyonce: "Considering we're in the back of the pack, I think we should go for it."

Solange: "Fine with me, let's go."

**Shrek & Fiona: Currently in 6****th**

Shrek: "Considering we allready used our Fast Forward, we're off to Hyde Park."

Fiona: "Lets get a move on then."

**Nina & Fabian: Currently in Last**

Nina: "Should we go for the Fast Forward, I think we're in last."

Fabian: "Someone's probably allready going for it. It might be best if we go the normal route."

Hyde Park was a large publice park. It looked distinctivly different from the sorounding buildings and business. As the clues said, the next clue box was located right near the entrance.

**Alex & Justin: Currently in 1****st**

The wizards's taxi pulls up and the two jump out and race to the clue box.

Rip

Alex: "Detour, Take a Bet or Take a Shot."

_A Detour is a choice between two tasks, each with their own pros and cons. In this detour, teams will need to choose between two of Australia's favorite pass times. In Take a Bet, teams must locate the Hyde Park Horse Racing Track. Once there, they need to place a bet using their own money on which horse they think will win. If they bet correctly they will receive their money back and their next clue. However, if they loose the bet, they must wait for the next race to start before they can bet again. Also, if they run out of money, they will need to forfeit and move to the other half of the detour. This task can drain teams of their money, but if they can guess correctly it has potnetial to be done quickly. In Take a Shot, teams must find a local Circket tournement. They must then learn how to play the game from a professional cricketeer. If they can beat the cricketeer in a game, he will hand teams their next clue._

Alex: "What do you think?"

Justin: "I would say the cricket game would be better. That way we don't waste all our money."

**Matt & Sora: Currently in 2****nd**

Sora: "Detour, Take a Bet or Take a Shot."

Matt: "Take a Shot, we don't want our money blown away. We have very little left."

**Phineas & Ferb: Currently in 3****rd**

Phineas: "Ferb, what are our chance of guessing a winner of a horse race."

Ferb: "I'd say a 1 out of 6 chance."

Phineas: "I like those odds. Let's take the horse task."

**Beyonce & Solange: Currently attempting the Fast Forward**

The sisters now arrive at the Zoo and see the cameras waiting for them.

Beyonce: "Ready to go on a Safari?"

Solange: "Ready as I'll ever be."

**Shrek & Fiona: Currently in 4****th**

Fiona: "Detour, I think we should take a shot."

Shrek: "I was thinking more of the horse race."

Fiona: "But I really think…"

Shrek: "Hey, I trusted you last leg and we got a decent placement. It's your turn to trust me."

Fiona: "…ok."

**Nina & Fabian: Currently in 5****th**

Nina: "Hmm, it's either bet on a horse or play a game of cricket."

Fabian: "Cricket? I'm awsome at that game."

Nina: "Then take a shot it is."

While all teams are doing their respective tasks, we see Bugs & Lola's taxi driving around aimlessly through the Sydney streets.

Bugs: "Excuse me, sir. Are you sure you know where your going?"

Driver: "Righteo mate. The park should be a few miles up ahead."

Lola: "I really hope your right."

**Phineas & Ferb/Shrek & Fiona: Currently attempting Detour**

Both teams who chose the betting detour allready placed their bets and were now waiting for the race to start.

Fiona: "Hey guys, you took the detour to?"

Phineas: "Yup. We bet on 4, who'd you guys bet on?"

Shrek: "We took lucky number 7."

Ferb: "…you do know there are only 6 horses racing, right?"

Shrek: "…I just got swindled out of my money, didn't I?"

Fiona: "Ok, mabey I should place the bet."

**Alex & Justin: Siblings**

Having watched the demonstration, Justin was now preparing to pitch the ball. He does so, and knocks down 2 out of 3 wickets.

Alex: "Sweet, great job Justin."

Justin: "All right, your turn."

Alex: "I'm actually glad me an Justin had that talk at the beginning of the leg. The main reason I came on the race was to win the money, but now it serves as a chance to bond with my brother."

Alex swings the ball, and somehow manages to get a perfect shot and beat the circketeer. He looks shocked, then smiles and hands her the next clue.

**Alex & Justin: Currently in 1****st**

Alex: "I did it? YES!"

Rip

Justin: "Make your way to the Sydney Opera House."

_Teams must now travel to the Sydney Opera House. Once there, they must use a remote controlled boat and drive it out to the harbor, where it will hook onto a bouy and reel in their next clue._

Alex: "Let's go, we're in the lead!"

**Nina & Fabian: Currently in 2nd**

Shortly after the wizards leave, Fabian wins his game and is handed the next clue.

Nina: "Great job Fabian."

Fabian: "…once there use a remote cotrolled boat to retreive your next clue."

Nina: "Cool, let's get moving."

**Bugs & Lola: Currently Lost**

The taxi drops the married rabbits off and drives away. The two start looking around the park, but can't seem to find anything.

Lola: "Where is this clue box? It said it would be right next to the entrance."

Bugs: "What park did it say we had to go to again?"

Lola: "Hyde Park, why?"

Bugs turns to a nearby person.

Bugs: "Excuse me, do you know what park this is."

Guy: "Well, this is the Royal Botanical Gardens. Not mutch of a park really but still rather breath taking."

Lola's eye visably twitches at this news.

Lola: "That…THAT IDOT TOOK US TO THE WRONG PLACE!"

Bugs: "Calm down honey."

Lola: "CALM DOWN!? NOW WE'RE PROBABLY IN LAST!"

Bugs: "Well we're not gunna get anywhere if we just stand here. I'll go grab another taxi."

Lola: "Make sure this guy knows where he's going."

Lola: "Ok, I'll admit it. I have somewhat of a short temper. But that's only when people really piss me off. First that other Lola chick who thank god got eliminated allready. And now our stupid taxi driver made us loose our lead. I'm sure if you were in my position you'd be doing the same thing."

**Beyonce & Solange: Currently attempting the Fast Forward**

Beyonce: "Let's see…Tazmanian Devil, Emu, Okapi, Cassowary, Echidna, and Platypus. That's all of them."

Solange: "Let's go to the guy."

The girls run over to the head zoo keeper. He looks over all of the photos, he then smiles and hands them their clue.

Solange: "Yes!"

Rip

Beyonce: "Congradulations, you've won the Fast Forward. Make your way to the next pitstop at Bondi Beach."

_Having won the Fast Forward, Beyonce & Solange may now skip all remaining tasks and go right to the pitstop, Bondi Beach. The last team to arrive here, may be eliminated._

Solange: "Let's go!"

Beyonce: "First place here we come!"

**Matt & Sora: Currently in 4****th**

After Sora manages to win her cricket game, she receives their clue.

Sora: "…once there we have to use a remote controlled boat to get our clue."

Matt: "Sounds easy enough, let's go."

**Shrek & Fiona/Phineas & Ferb: Currently attempting Take a Bet**

Both teams were now waiting on their 4th race. They've exausted a good amount of their money and still couldn't win any bet.

Fiona: "This is getting really hard. I think we should switch."

Shrek: "If we switch now, we'll probably be in last. If we keep betting the same as the brothers, then at least we'll be up to speed with them."

Fiona: "But we don't have a lot of money left."

Shrek: "Just give it one more race, I'm feeling good about this one."

Bondi Beach was a large beach and a notable tourist attraction. On the beach was a large metal sculpture known as "The Sculpture of the Sea". Phil was seen standing next to an Australian surfer and surroundied by many tourists and locals alike. Phil points to the entrance and sees Beyonce & Solange running to the mat.

Surfer: "G'day mates."

Tourists: "Welcome to Sydney!"

Beyonce: "Wow, we've never had such a warm welcome."

Phil: "Beyonce & Solange…you are team number 1!"

Solange: "First again!"

Phil: "I have some more good news for you, as the winners of this leg of the race you've won an all expenses paid trip for two to the Bahamas."

Beyonce: "Aswome!"

Beyonce: "I deffinatly think we proved ourselves this leg. I mean, we're the only team to have come win more then one leg now so the others should look out for us."

The Sydney Opera House was a large dome shapped building on a nearby harbor. There were many docks and out in the middle of the harbor were 7 bouys with clues attatched to them. The first taxi pulls up and a team jumps out.

**Alex & Justin: Currently in 2****nd**

Justin: "All right, let's get that clue."

Justin grabs the control and steers the boat out to the bouys. He hooks onto one of them and brings the bouy to the dock where Alex grabs the clue.

Rip

Justin: "Roadblock, who wants to swim with the fishes?"

_A roadblock is a task that only one team member may perform, and each team member may only do 6 roadblocks throughout the race. For this roadblock, the chosen team member will have to dawn SCUBA gear and find a local clam diver. They will be taken out to a marked diving spot, and they will need to dive under to collect clams. If they can collect 20lbs of clams, they can trade them in at the local fish market for their next clue._

Alex: "I guess I'll do it."

Justin: "Ok, looks like your collecting clams."

Alex: "Well, atleast I can get it done fast."

**Bugs & Lola: Currently in Last**

The rabbits now arrive at Hyde Park, they run in and see their next clue.

Bugs: "Detour, Take a Bet or Take a Shot."

Lola: "We need to catch up, and after that craziness luck deffinatly isn't on our side. Let's do the cricket thing."

**Nina & Fabian: Currently in 3****rd**

Fabian: "Roadblock, who wants to swim with the fishes."

Nina: "I think I can take this."

Fabian: "You sure?"

Nina: "Yeah, let's see. I gotta gather clams? Sounds easy enough."

**Matt & Sora: Currently in 4****th**

Sora: "It's got something to do with fish."

Matt: "You should probably take it, to keep our counts even."

Sora: "Fine with me."

**Shrek & Fiona: Married Ogres**

The ogres were now almost out of money and have yet to win a bet.

Fiona: "Come on Shrek! We need to switch tasks!"

Shrek: "Just one more try honey, I'm feeling good about this one."

Fiona: "Come on, we've been here forever and we're almost out of money."

Shrek: "Ugh! Fine! But if we're in last it's all your fault!"

Fiona: "My fault? You're the one who wasted all our time and money here."

While the ogres were arguing, the horse race finishes, and Phinas & Ferb win their bet.

Phineas: "Yes! Come on Ferb, we're still in this."

**Bugs & Lola: Married**

The rabbits were now playing their cricket game, when Lola noticed something surprising.

Lola: "Bugs look. Is that the Ogres?"

Bugs looks and see Shrek & Fiona walking in.

Lola: "It is! Bugs, quickly finish!"

Fiona: "See Shrek, there's still a team here."

Shrek: "Ugh! Just shut up and let's get this over with."

Shrek: "Ok, I admit it. I may have gone a little overboard. But with the stress this race puts you through, it really gets to you."

Contrary to what people thaught, it had been rather difficult to find the clams. All the girls were still looking when the next taxi arrived.

**Phineas & Ferb: Currently in 5****th**

Phineas: "Look Ferb, there's still more teams here."

Ferb looks over the clue. He gives a thumbs up to Phineas, signaling he will do the roadblock.

As Ferb gets ready, a boat returns to dock with a barrel of clams. The racer takes her clams and exchanges them for her clue.

**Matt & Sora: Currently in 2****nd**

Sora: "Matt, come on. I got it!"

Rip

Sora: "Make your way to the next pitstop at Bondi Beach."

Teams must now make their way to Bondi Beach. This local tourist attraction is the pitstop for this leg of the race. The last team to arrive here, may be eliminated.

Matt: "Let's get going!"

As they head out, the next two boats dock in.

**Nina & Fabian: Currently in 3****rd**

Nina: "Come on Fabian. It's a pitstop."

Fabian: "Right behind you."

**Alex & Justin: Currently in 4****th**

Justin: "Great job Alex, Sora & Matt just left. We can still beat them."

Alex: "All right, we need to get to Bondi Beach."

**Bugs & Lola: Currently in 6****th**

After beating the cricketeer, he hands Bugs the next clue.

Bugs: "Come on honey, we're still in this!"

As the Bunny's leave for the Sydney Opera House, Shrek almost immediately beats his cricketeer.

Fiona: "See honey, I told you this would be easier."

Shrek: "Let's get going, we're far behind."

At the pitstop, Matt & Sora are seen racing down to the mat.

Surfer: "G'day mate."

Tourists: "Welcome to Sydney!"

Phil: "Matt & Sora…you are team number 2."

Matt: "Great."

Sora: "Still at the top."

When the dating couple leave, both Nina & Fabian and Alex & Justin enter the beach. In a foot race to the pitstop, the wizards are able to overtake the housemates and set foot on the mat.

Phil: "Alex & Justin…you are team number 3. Nina & Fabian, that would make you team number 4."

Nina: "That's still good. Great job guys."

Alex: "Thanks, you to."

Both Nina and Fabian were surprised by Alex's kind gesture.

**Bugs & Lola/Shrek & Fiona: Currently tied in Last**

Shrek: "It's a roadblock. I…"

Fiona: "I'll do it!"

Before Shrek could react, Fiona allready grabbed the clue and went to get suited up.

Lola: "I think I can take this one Bugsy."

Bugs: "Good luck dear."

As the girls get suited up, Ferb returns and trades in his clams for a clue.

Phineas: "Let's get going Ferb, it's a pitstop."

At the pitstop, Phineas & Ferb race onto the mat.

Phil: "Phineas & Ferb…you are team number 5."

Phineas: "Well, it's ok but we can do better."

Ferb: "Agreed."

After a couple of minuets, both Fiona and Lola return and grab their clues.

Lola: "It's a pitstop."

Fiona: "We gotta get to Bondi Beach dear."

At Bondi beach, Phil points to the entrence where both teams are seen. Noticing they were fighting for last, they started going full blast to the mat. And in a last second burst of energy, Shrek & Fiona managed to reach the pitstop first.

Surfer: "G'day mate."

Tourists: "Welcome to Sydney!"

Fiona: "Thank you very mutch."

Phil: "Shrek & Fiona…you are team number 6."

Shrek: "Oh, thank goodness."

When the ogres walked off, Bugs & Lola depressingly walked on.

Surfer: "G'day mates."

Tourists: "Welcome to Sydney!"

Bugs: "Thank you."

Phil: "Bugs & Lola…you are the last team to arrive."

Lola: "Yeah, we kind of figured that out."

Phil: "I'm sorry to tell you…but you're gunna have a lot of trouble during the next leg of the race."

Lola: "…wait…WHAT!?"

Phil: "Congradulations. I'm pleased to tell that this is a pre-determined non elimination leg and you are both still in the race."

Bugs: "Oh gosh."

Lola: "This is amazing."

Phil: "Unfortunatly, I do have some bad news for you. You two are now marked for elimination. This means unless you come in 1st on the next leg of the race, you will incur a 30-minuet time penalty."

Lola: "As long as we're safe, I'm fine."

Lola: "We got seriously lucky these past couple of leg. If we even want a chance to win, we need to pick up the pace."

Bugs: "I think for sure that if we can overcome this penalty then there's nothing that can stop us."

Current Standings:

1st: Beyonce & Solange

2nd: Matt & Sora

3rd: Alex & Justin

4th: Nina & Fabian

5th: Phineas & Ferb

6th: Shrek & Fiona

7th: Bugs & Lola

8th: Owen & Izzy (Eliminated)

9th: Zoey & Lola (Eliminated)

10th: Ami & Yumi (Eliminated)

11th: Sakura & Sayoran (Eliminated)

12th: Hilda & Zelda (Eliminated)


	7. Zero is Actually Reffered to as Love

Previously on the Amazing Race, 7 teams set out from Paris, France to Sydney, Australia. In a wild safari Fast Forward, Beyonce & Solange serged ahead of the pack and won their second leg in the race. Arguments quickly rised between married ogres Shrek & Fiona, almost resulting in their elimination. But one bad taxi was enough to send Bugs & Lola into last place. But they were surprised with the first non-elimination leg of the season. With only 7 teams left, will Bugs & Lola be able to overcome a time penalty wavering over their heads. Can Shrek & Fiona set aside their differences and pull ahead. And what will happen tonight?

The intro music kicks in and the logo is shown. It is followed by Phineas and Ferb working on a roller coaster in their back yard, then turning to face the camera. Nina and Fabian are seen next working on schoolwork before looking up and smiling. Shrek and Fiona are seen in a mud pit washing themselves, then shown holding eachother and smiling at the camera. Ami and Yumi were performing at a concert; they were then seen backstage and smiling. Zelda and Hilda were casting spells on a pumpkin turning it into a pineapple; they then looked up to the camera. Matt and Sora were seen next, kissing behind a tree. When they stopped, they turned and smiled. Owen and Izzy were seen jumping off a cliff, at the bottom they were hugging in the water and smiling. Alex was seen tripping Justin, before he got up and they both looked to the camera. Beyonce and Solange were walking in the mall on a shopping spree, before turning to the camera like it was popparazzi. Sakura and Sayoran were seen eating sushi, they looked up and smiled. Zoey was now seen in her room on the floor with Lola M. jumping on the bed, eventually falling off. The two looked and smiled. Bugs and Lola B. were last seen ice skating; they stoped in a twirl and looked to the camera. The music ended wen the logo came on one more time.

_This is Bondi Beach, one of the biggest toruists attractions in Sydney, Australia. It was also the 6__th__ pitstop in a race around the world. The 7 team waiting here need to make their way to the next pitstop by following clues in concealed envalopes. Beyonce & Solange, who were the first to arrive will depart at 7:30am._

The girls were now standing, clue in hand. Waiting for their time to leave.

Rip

Solange: "Take one of the marked cars to the city of Melbourne."

_Teams must now take a designated marked car to Melbourne, Australia. Once there, they must locate the Federations Square Building where they'll find their next clue._

Solange: "Teams have $75 for this leg of the race."

Beyoce: "Let's get going, we have a good lead on the other teams."

Beyonce: "I'm really proud of us. They should all see we're the team to beat now that we've won our second leg."

The two get in their car and begin their drive to Melbourne.

**Matt & Sora: 2****nd**** to Depart**

Matt: "Take one of the marked cars to Melbourne."

Sora: "Sounds, easy enough."

**Alex & Justin: 3****rd**** to Depart**

Alex: "Once there, make your way to the Federations Square Building to find your next clue."

Justin: "And we're off."

Justin: "I'm really proud of Alex. After our talk last leg, she's been a lot easier to get along with. Now that we're working together, there's nothing to stop us from winning."

**Nina & Fabian: 4****th**** to Depart**

Fabian: "You have $75 for this leg of the race."

Nina: "Yup, it's all there. Let's get going."

**Phineas & Ferb: 5****th**** to Depart**

Phineas: "Looks like we're staying in Australia. Let's go Ferb."

**Shrek & Fiona: 6****th**** to Depart**

Fiona: "$75. That's not a lot considering we lost so mutch last leg."

Shrek: "Don't rub it in."

**Bugs & Lola: Last to Depart**

Lola: "All right, let's hope we can survive."

Lola: "Now that we've got a penalty over our heads, we really need to start pushing it. We've left the last 3 legs in last place, so we need to pull ahead if we want to survive."

Bugs: "Let's get going sweetheart."

All 7 teams are now enroute to Melbourne. At the Federations Square Building was a large glas dome-like building. The first car pulls up and the sister jump out and race to the clue box.

**Beyonce & Solange: Currently in 1****st**

Rip

Beyonce: "Fast Forward."

_There is one Fast Forward hidden on every leg of the race. If a team completes a Fast Forward, they may skip all remaining tasks and go straight to the pitstop. However, each team may only use their Fast Forward once, so they must descided when it's most advantages to use it. In this Fast Forward, teams must make their way to the Rialto Towers. Once there, they must use teamwork to cary a flat screen television up 15 floors. Once they reach the top, they'll receive their next clue._

Solange: "We allready used ours. Whats the other thing?"

Beyonce: "Make your way to Melbourne Park."

_Teams must now make their way to Melbourne Park. This park is a conjunction of 4 tennis fields, and is home to the Australian Open tennis tournement. Once teams arrive here, they will find their next clue._

Beyonce: "Let's get going."

Since everyone was in a line on the way to Melbourne, nobody was able to pass eachother.

**Matt & Sora: Currently in 2****nd**

Matt: "We allready use our Fast Forward."

Sora: "Allright, then lets get to Melbourne Park."

**Alex & Justin: Currently in 3****rd**

Alex: "Justin look, the Fast Forward."

Justin: "Are you sure Alex, we are ahead of everyone."

Alex: "But we're in a tight pack with everyone. This could be our chance to get ahead."

Justin: "…all right, let's try it."

**Nina & Fabian: Currently in 4****th**

Nina: "I think the wizards are allready going for the Fast Forward."

Fabian: "Then let's go to Melbourne Park."

**Phineas & Ferb: Currently in 5****th**

Phineas: "Ferb, we're off to Melbourne Park."

Ferb: "Did you know in tennis, zero is actually reffered to as love."

**Shrek & Fiona: Currently in 6th**

Fiona: "We can't take the Fast Forward, so we're going to Melbourne Park."

Shrek: "Let's get a move on."

**Bugs & Lola: Currently in Last**

Lola: "Bugsy look, the Fast Forward!"

Bugs: "Should we do it, what if someone else is allready going for it."

Lola: "But we have the penalty over our heads, this could be our only chance to come in 1st."

Bugs: "Well then, we better hurry."

Melbourne Park was a group of Tennis Courts in the buisness district of Melbourne. Nearby the entrance was a familiar looking box with amazing race colors. A car pulls up to the park and the team jumps out.

**Nina & Fabian: Currently in 1****st**

Fabian: "Dang, that traffic was horrible."

Nina: "I just hope we didn't fall too far behind."

Rip

Fabian: "Roadblock, who wants to serve it up?"

_A Roadblock is a task that only one team member may perform. And each team member may only perform 6 roadblocks the entire race. In this roadblock, the chosen team member must enter the court with a professional tennis player. They must then try to score a point against him. If they can do so, they will receive their next clue._

Nina: "I bet it's tennis. Let me do it."

Fabian: "You've played tennis before?"

Nina: "Are you kidding? My gran's been taking me to her tennis practice practicly since I was born."

Nina runs in to a marked tennis court and grabs a racket. As she's getting ready, the next few cars pull up.

**Beyonce & Solange: Currently in 2****nd**

Solange: "Oh great, that stupid traffic lost our lead."

Beyonce: "It's a roadblock. You do it."

Solange: "Why me?"

Beyonce: "Because you're better at sports then I am."

**Matt & Sora: Currently in 3****rd**

Matt: "It appears to be a tennis roadblock. You should probably do it."

Sora: "Fine with me."

**Phineas & Ferb: Currently in 4****th**

Phineas: "Hmm, how good are you at tennis bro."

Ferb wave his hand back and forth.

Phineas: "All right, I guess I'll take it then."

**Shrek & Fiona: Currently in 5****th**

Shrek: "Hm, a tennis roadblock."

Fiona: "Let me take it. We need to even us up."

**Alex & Justin/Bugs & Lola: Currently attempting Fast Forward**

Both teams drive up to Rialto Towers, which is an extremly tall business sky scraper.

Lola: "Woah, this thing is big."

Alex: "This may take a while."

Back at the roadblock, all teams were now fighting to get ahead. Suddenly, one of the professionals dives for the ball, but misses and the ball hits the court. The referee raises his arm signaling the oponent's win.

Nina: "Yes!"

Fabian: "Great job Nina."

**Nina & Fabian: Currently in 1****st**

Rip

Nina: "Make your way to the Shrine of Remembrance."

Teams must now make their way to the Shrine of Remembrance. Once they arrive at this war monument, they will find their next clue.

Fabian: "Let's go, we're in the lead."

The two climb into their cars and drive off. As they do, the next two teams are able to get their clue.

**Matt & Sora: Currently in 2****nd**

Matt: "Great job babe!"

Sora: "Let's get going, we can catch up to the British team."

**Beyonce & Solange: Currently in 3rd**

Beyonce: "Good job sis. We're not in last."

Solange: "Allright, let's get going."

Shrek watched as the two teams left.

Shrek: "That doesn't look promising."

Ferb: "Well, considering two teams went for the Fast Forward, one of them has to lose. So we're deffinatly not in last."

At the Fast Forward, both teams were having a considerably hard time.

Bugs: "This is really heavy Lola, I'm not sure how mutch farther I can carry it."

Lola: "Come on Bugs, if we leave now there's no way we'll survive."

Alex: "Justin, I think we may have made a mistake."

Justin: "Well, if we go now we might be able to catch up. But we need to make a decision now."

Dramatic music is playing as both teams are shown having trouble.

Alex: "…I give up."

Justin: "Ok, let's get to Melbourne Park and hope there's still teams there."

The wizards put their TV down and head to an elevator.

Lola: "Bugsy look, the wizards are leaving!"

Bugs: "What?"

Lola: "Oh, this is our chance. Let's get going."

The Shrine of Remembrance was a large stone building surrounded by beautiful gardens. At the entrence to the building the clue box was waiting. A car pulls up and the first team jumps out.

**Nina & Fabian: Currently in 1****st**

Nina: "There's the clue box."

Rip

Fabian: "Detour, Marble Stone or Marble Tower."

_A Detour is a choice between two tasks, each with their own pros and cons. In this detour, teams need to choose either Marble Stone or Marble Tower. In Marble Stone, teams need to grab a pick axe and find a marked marble block. They must then brake away at the block to reveal their clue inside. This task is less physicly demanding, but braking apart a marble block could take some time. In Marble Tower, teams had to make their way to a local farmer's market. They must then carry blocks of marbles to a marked drop off point and stack them into a tower. Once they build a tower 6 blocks tall, teams will receive their next clue. This task is a more physical challenge, but teams who have well enough stamina can finish quickly._

Nina: "Hmm…I think we should do Marble Tower."

Fabian: "That's probably the better option."

**Beyonce & Solange: Currently in 2****nd**

Beyonce: "Great job driving sis, we passed the Digi-couple."

Solange: "Let's pass team British, we're doing Marble Tower."

**Matt & Sora: Currently in 3****rd**

Matt: "Dang it, they got ahead of us."

Sora: "Let's go for the Marble Tower. It's the faster task."

**Bugs & Lola: Currently attempting Fast Forward**

After struggling to get to the marked floor, Bugs & Lola drop off the TV and are handed the Fast Forward.

Lola: "Yes!"

Rip

Bugs: "Congradulations, you've won the Fast Forward. Make your way to the next pitstop at Crown Casino."

_Having won the Fast Forward, Bugs & Lola may now skip all remaining tasks and go straight to the pitstop. The last team to arrive here, may be eliminated._

Lola: "Let's go Bugsy, we can win it."

The Crown Casino was located on the shore of the Yarra River. It is also the largest gambling centre in the southern hemisphere. Phil was standing next to the Casino owner. A car pulls up and Bugs & Lola start racing to the pitstop.

Casino Owner: "Hello, welcome to Melbourne."

Lola: "Thank you very mutch."

Phil: "Bugs & Lola…you are team number 1!"

Lola: "YES! Finally on top."

Bugs: "And no penalty either."

Phil: "I have some more good news for you. As the winners of this leg of the race, you've won a 10 night cruise around the Carribean. All free of charge."

Lola: "That…is…AWSOME!"

**Alex & Justin: Currently in Last**

The wizards soon arrive, and are surprised to see two teams still at the task.

Alex: "Oh shit, there's still teams here."

Justin: "I guess it's a roadblock."

Alex: "Hmm, tennis is sort of like wizard ball right? You should do it."

Justin: "Ok with me."

When Justin runs in, everyone is shocked when he aces his first serve. The referee signals the Justin has won and hands him his next clue.

Alex: "THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!"

Rip

Justin: "Let's get going."

When the wizards leave, both Fiona and Phineas return to their partners.

Shrek: "What took you so long!? The wizards passed us and they were in last!"

Fiona: "Don't blame me. I'd like to see you do better."

Shrek: "Just shut up and come on!"

Both teams get in their cars and drive off.

At the Marble Tower detour, all 3 teams are fighting hard to get ahead. One by one, they finish their task.

**Nina & Fabian: Currently in 2****nd**

Nina: "And, I think that was the last one."

The advisor checks their pile and hands Nina their next clue.

Nina: "Yes!"

Rip

Fabian: "Make your way to the next pitstop at the Crown Casino."

_Teams must now make their way to the Crown Casino. This large gambeling Casino is the pitstop for this leg of the race. The last team to arrive, may be eliminated._

Nina: "Let's get going, I think we're in 1st."

As they leave, Sora puts her last block on the top of the tower.

**Matt & Sora: Currently in 3****rd**

Matt: "Let's go babe. We can beat those two for sure."

Casino Owner: "Hello, welcome to Melbourne, Australia."

Phil: "Nina & Fabian, you are team number 2."

Nina: "That's still good."

Fabian: "Better then last time."

Phil: "Matt & Sora, you two can come in you are team number 3."

Matt: "Still in the top half. Sweet."

Sora: "We'll be in the finals in no time."

**Alex & Justin: Currently in 5****th**

Alex: "Detour, obviously we should choose marble tower."

Justin: "Let's get going, I think we're ahead."

**Shrek & Fiona: Currently in 6****th**

Shrek: "It's a detour, let's do Marble Stone."

Fiona: "Are you sure honey, Marble Tower seems faster."

Shrek: "But we're ogres. We have strength, not stamina."

Fiona: "Well…if you say so."

**Phineas & Ferb: Currently in Last**

Phineas: "Come on Ferb, let's do the tower detour."

Ferb gives a thumbs up and joins his brother in the car.

At the Marble Tower detour, Beyonce & Solange put their last block on the tower. The advisor hands them their next clue.

**Beyonce & Solange: Currently in 4****th**

Solange: "Let's get going sis."

Beyonce: "We're still in this."

As they leave, the wizards and step-brothers arrive.

Justin: "Alex look, it's the pop sisters."

Alex: "We caught up to the front of the pack. Now let's get this over with."

Beyonce & Solange are now seen racing to the pitstop.

Phil: "Beyonce & Solange…you are team number 4."

Solange: "We'll take it."

Beyonce: "Deffinatlly better then I thaught we were."

At the Marble Stone detour, the ogres were proving to still have trouble with the task. Shrek takes a blow to the stone, completely anialating it and destroying the clue in the process. Shrek throws the pick axe down.

Shrek: "Damn it!"

Fiona: "Look honey, this clearly isn't working. We need to switch detours."

Shrek: "I don't care anymore, I just want to get this race over with."

Meanwhile, both the teams at the Marble Tower detour were finishing up. The asisstant checks both of them over, and hands them their next clue.

Rip

Alex: "Make your way to the next pitstop at Crown Casino."

Phineas: "Warning, the last team to arrive may be eliminated."

Justin: "Come on Alex, we have no clue if the ogres are ahead of us."

Justin's question is clearly answered when they see Shrek & Fiona arriving at the task.

Shrek: "You've gotta be kidding me, they're done!?"

Fiona: "Don't worry honey, let's hope someone messed up more then us."

At the pitstop, a footrace ensues between the two teams. The wizards once again prove their strengths and arrive at the mat first.

Casino Owner: "Welcome to Melbourne, Australia."

Justin: "Thank you."

Phil: "Alex & Justin…you are team number 5."

Alex: "Still in this!"

Phil: "Phineas & Ferb, that would make you team number 6."

Phineas: "We're still in the race, that's all that really counts."

Alex: "I'm really proud of coming 5th place. I thaught we were out when we quit the fast forward, but this just proves me and Justin are here for the long run."

It has now been 3 hours and Shrek & Fiona are still unable to finish either detour.

Fiona: "Oh my gosh, this is a lot harder then I expected."

Shrek: "Well what do you want us to do."

Fiona: "Let's face it, we're in last anyway. Mabey we should just take the 4-hour penalty and pray for a non-elimination leg."

Not wanting to argue, Shrek took Fiona's advise and the two arrived at the pitstop.

Casino Owner: "Hello, welcome to Melbourne."

Fiona: "Thank you."

Phil: "Shrek & Fiona…unfortunatly you are the last team to arrive."

Shrek: "Yeah, we kinda figured."

Phil: "I'm very sorry to tell you, but you've both been eliminated from the race."

Fiona: "That's dissapointing."

Fiona: "Well, it was fun while it lasted. I'm really dissapointed to be leaving so early, but I'm glad we got this experience in the first place."

Shrek: "Even after all this, this shows me how mutch I love my wife. She's done things I never would've thaught she could do."

Fiona: "The race deffinatly strengthened our bond, and I'm glad to have competed with my husband."

Current Standings

1st: Bugs & Lola

2nd: Nina & Fabian

3rd: Matt & Sora

4th: Beyonce & Solange

5th: Alex & Justin

6th: Phineas & Ferb

7th: Shrek & Fiona (Eliminated)

8th: Owen & Izzy (Eliminated)

9th: Zoey & Lola (Eliminated)

10th: Ami & Yumi (Eliminated)

11th: Sakura & Sayoran (Eliminated)

12th: Hilda & Zelda (Eliminated)


	8. This Isn't the Batchelor

Previously on the Amazing Race, 7 teams set out from Sydney, Australia to Melbourne, Australia. Along the way, Bugs & Lola and Alex & Justin battled it out for the fast forward. But when the wizards quit, the rabbits won and came in 1st place cancling out there penalty. However, to other team's surprise they managed to serge through the leg. And it was married couple Shrek & Fiona, who couldn't complete either side of the detour and were eliminated. Only 6 teams remain. What will happen tonight.

The intro music kicks in and the logo is shown. It is followed by Phineas and Ferb working on a roller coaster in their back yard, then turning to face the camera. Nina and Fabian are seen next working on schoolwork before looking up and smiling. Shrek and Fiona are seen in a mud pit washing themselves, then shown holding eachother and smiling at the camera. Ami and Yumi were performing at a concert; they were then seen backstage and smiling. Zelda and Hilda were casting spells on a pumpkin turning it into a pineapple; they then looked up to the camera. Matt and Sora were seen next, kissing behind a tree. When they stopped, they turned and smiled. Owen and Izzy were seen jumping off a cliff, at the bottom they were hugging in the water and smiling. Alex was seen tripping Justin, before he got up and they both looked to the camera. Beyonce and Solange were walking in the mall on a shopping spree, before turning to the camera like it was popparazzi. Sakura and Sayoran were seen eating sushi, they looked up and smiled. Zoey was now seen in her room on the floor with Lola M. jumping on the bed, eventually falling off. The two looked and smiled. Bugs and Lola B. were last seen ice skating; they stoped in a twirl and looked to the camera. The music ended wen the logo came on one more time.

_This is the Crown Casino, the largest gambeling casino in the southern hemisphere. It was also the 7__th__ pitstop in a race around the world. The 6 awaiting teams here will need to find their way to the next pitstop by following clues in concealed envalopes. Bugs & Lola, who were the first team to arive will depart at 9:30pm._

The married rabbits were now standing at the pitstart, ready to open their clue.

Rip

Bugs: "Make your way to the airport and book a flight to London, England."

_Teams must now make their way to the nearby airport and book a flight to London, England. Once there, they must make their way to Big Ben where they'll find their next clue._

Bugs: "Teams have $45 for this leg of the race."

Lola: "Let's get going."

Lola: "It feels so good to finally be in front of the others. Before this our highest placing was 6th. Now that we're in front, nothing can stop us."

When they arrive at the airport, they see a sign saying "Hours of Operation – 6:00am to 9:00pm"

Bugs: "Well, looks like we're spending the night."

Lola: "Dang, there goes our lead."

After a while all teams were waiting at the airport entrence. However, Sora and Nina were noticably missing from the group. We now see them in a nearby phone booth.

Alex: "Yo rocker and brit dude, where'd your girlfriends go."

Matt: "They went to hit the can."

Meenwhile, we see where Nina and Sora really were. They snuck to a nearby phone booth and were calling a cab agency in London.

Sora: "Hi, me and my friends are on our way to London, England. I'm calling to see if I can get 2 cabs to pick us up at the airport…uh huh…put it under Sora and Nina…tommorrow…ok, thank you."

Sora hangs up the phone.

Sora: "All right, we're good."

Nina: "Great, now let's go before the others get suspicouse."

Nina: "During the last pitstop, me & Fabian and Sora & Matt descided to work together. We figured the airport would be closed and we'd all end up on the same flight, so rather then waste time looking for a cab we called for one to be there when we arrived.

It was now the next morning, everyone descided they would enter in the order they arrived. When the airport opened, Bugs & Lola were first in line.

Lola: "Excues me miss, can we get on the fastest flight to London."

Clerk: "Let's see, I have tickets for a flight leaving at 7:30. It's direct so it's your best bet."

Bugs: "How many seats are left."

Clerk: "It's pretty empty."

Lola: "Looks like we'll all be on the same flight."

All teams now book their tickets.

_All teams are now on the same flight to London, England. It departs at 7:30 and is scheduled to arrive at 9:00am._

We now see the flight land and all teams are rushing to get out of the airport.

**Nina & Fabian: Currently in 1****st**

The housemates climbed into their cab.

Driver: "Where to miss?"

Nina: "Big Ben please, and hurry."

When Matt & Sora arrive, they notice there wasn't a cab left for them.

Matt: "What the, where's our cab?"

Sora: "I don't know, I called for one to be here."

We now see Alex & Justin riding in a cab.

Driver: "Are you sure your name is Sora, you don't look very asian."

Alex: "I find that to be racist sir."

Driver: "I'm sorry, just making sure."

Alex: "When we saw the cab, we didn't initially meen to steal it. But when we found out it was Matt & Sora's, that made it even better. Now we know what them and Team Britain were doing at the airport, and with the schoolmates at a homefield advantage I want to keep as far ahead of the pack as possible."

Back at the airport, everyone was slowly getting cabs to file out of the airport.

Big Ben was a large iconic clock tower. At it's base, we see the clue box and a taxi drop off a team.

**Nina & Fabian: Currently in 1****st**

Nina: "Can you wait here a sec?"

Rip

Fabian: "Make your way on foot to the London Eye."

_Teams must now make their way on foot to the London Eye, the largest Ferris Wheel in the world. Once they arrive, they will find their next clue._

Fabian: "Warning, yield ahead."

Nina: "A yield, we better get going, let me just pay the driver."

Fabian: "Well hurry up, I know a quick way to get there from here."

Fabian: "The fact that we have a homefield advantage is great. I've lived my entire life in London, so navigating around here won't be a problem for me and Nina."

As the two run off, the next taxi drops off a team.

**Alex & Justin: Currently in 2****nd**

Justin: "We have to walk to the London Eye."

Alex: "Oh look, there's a yield ahead. Mabey if we're fast we can yield the Brits."

Alex: "Right now our biggest competition are the Digi-Couple and team British. If we can keep those two out of the finale, then we can assure ourselves the win."

**Matt & Sora: Currently in 3****rd**

Sora: "Was that the wizards that just left?"

Matt: "They must've been the one to steal our cab."

Sora: "Well look, there's a yield ahead. If we can beat them there we can yield them."

Matt: "Let's get a move on."

**Bugs & Lola: Currently in 4****th**

Lola: "Come on Bugsy, we can keep up."

Bugs: "Hopefully no one uses the yield on us."

**Phineas & Ferb: Currently in 5****th**

Phineas: "Ferb look, there's a yield ahead."

**Beyonce & Solange: Currently in Last**

Solange: "B, ther'es a yield ahead."

Beyonce: "Let's hurry and hope we're not yielded."

The London Eye was a large Ferris Wheel by a huge bay. Near the entrence of the ride was the clue box, next to it was a yield sign. We now see a team running in.

**Nina & Fabian: Currently in 1****st**

Nina: "Look Fabian, we're here."

Fabian: "Told ya I knew where I was going. Look, the yield."

_This is the 1__st__ of 2 yields hidden through out the race. If a team is yielded, they must flip over an hour glass and wait for the sand to run out before they can continue on with the race. However, each team can only use their yield power once._

Nina: "Let's not take it. No need to make enemies now."

Fabian: "All right, we choose not to yield."

Rip

Fabian: "Detour, Spot of Tea or Spot the Phrase."

_A Detour is a choice between two tasks, each with their own pros and cons. The choice, Spot of Tea or Spot the Phrase. In Spot of Tea, teams must make their way to the local café. They must then learn how to properly make a cup of english tea. If they can make it to the advisor's likings, he will hand teams their next clue. This is the relitivly easier task, but the advisor is very picky, and making the tea perfectly could take some time. In Spot the Phrase, teams must travel down a marked shopping district, trying to find flags with words written on them. Once they reach the end, if they found all the words they must unscramble them to spell out their next clue. This task has potential to be done quickly, but not all the words on the flags are part of the clue, so it could be challenging to destinguish which flag teams are looking for._

Nina: "I think we should do the tea. The flags one could take a while."

Fabian: "Fine with me, taxi!"

As Fabian flagged down a taxi, the next couple teams showed up.

**Bugs & Lola: Currently in 2****nd**

Lola: "Look Bugsy, there's Nina & Fabian."

Bugs: "We must be in front if we see them. We choose not to yield."

Rip

Lola: "Detour. You wanna look for flags or make tea."

Bugs: "Let's look for the flags."

**Phineas & Ferb: Currently in 3****rd**

Phineas: "Hey Ferb, remember when we built that giant water slide here."

Ferb: "Good times."

Phineas: "We choose not to yield."

Ferb: "Hmm, I say we'll have a better chance at making tea."

Phineas: "Good for me."

Phineas: "Few people know that Ferb was actually born in Britain. So with that on our side, we can sneak through this leg for sure."

**Alex & Justin: Currently in 4****th**

Justin: "Alex look, the yield."

Alex: "Are you think what I'm thinking?"

Alex smirks and puts Matt & Sora's picture on the yield with her & her brothers picture in the 'Curtesy of' box.

Alex: "We choose to yield Matt & Sora."

Alex: "We descided we would yield the Digi-Couple because we assumed Nina & Fabian were ahead of us. Matt & Sora are huge threats so we want them out as soon as possible."

Justin: "Detour, Spot of Tea or Spot the Phrase."

Alex: "I say we look for the phrase."

**Matt & Sora: Currently in 5th**

Matt: "Come on Sora, let's get a move on!"

Sora: "Uh oh."

Matt: "What?"

Sora: "Look."

Matt looked and saw that their picture was in the yield box.

Matt: "Damn it! Those stupid wizards! First they steal our cab and now the yield us."

Sora: "Lets just flip the hour glass and hope we can catch up."

**Beyonce & Solange: Currently in 5****th**

Beyonce: "Sis look, I think the Digi-Couple was yielded."

Solange: "Wow, rough guys."

Rip

Solange: "Hmm, I think we can make tea."

Beyonce: "Good for me, let's go."

At the tea shop, we see Beyonce & Solange walk in while the other two teams were starting to make their tea.

Beyonce: "Hey guys."

Nina: "Hey, did anyone use the yield?"

Solange: "Yeah, the wizards yielded Matt & Sora."

Phineas: "Wow, that's rough even for them."

Nina: "Right now, the wizards seem to be on everyone's hit list. While Alex may have gotten nicer, they're playing a really sneaky game so a lot of us want them gone."

We now see Bugs & Lola walking down the streets.

Lola: "Ah, isn't this romantic?"

Bugs: "Sure is sweety. Do you see any more words."

Lola: "Hmm, all these flags seem to have words on them. How do we know which ones we want?"

Bugs: "I guess we right down all of them for now and see what we have when we finish."

Back closer to the start, Alex & Justin were trying to figure out the same thing.

Justin: "Hmm, there's gotta be something that determines which words are part of our clue."

Alex: "Hmm…hold on a sec. Justin, let me get on your shoulders."

Justin: "What?"

Alex: "I wanna get a closer look at those two flags up there."

Justin neils down and lifts Alex on his shoulders.

Alex: "…a ha!"

Justin: "What?"

Alex: "This one flag has a border around it with yellow and red. What does that look like to you."

Justin: "Uh…the clue envalope?"

Alex: "Exactly! That must be one of the words we need."

Justin: "Great, let's look for more of them."

Meenwhile at the tea shop, Nina was now pouring tea with the help of Fabian. He reached over her and guided her arms.

Fabian: "It's all in the wrist, gently."

Nina was visibly blushing as she poured the tea. Solange was watching the whole thing.

Solange: "I think there's a lot of chemistry between Nina & Fabian, which would explain why they're doing so well. But the way they're going, they might get blinded by eachother. This isn't the batchelor."

The advisor walked over to Nina & Fabians tea set. He took a sip of their tea, and stood motionless for a second. He then smiled, reached into his pocket, and handed them their clue.

**Nina & Fabian: Currently in 1****st**

Nina: "Yes!"

Fabian: "Great job Nina."

Rip

Nina: "Make your way to the Kesington Gardens."

_Teams must now make their way to the Kesington Gardens. Once here, they must find the Physical Energy Sculpture where they'll find their next clue._

Fabian: "I know exactly where that is, let's get going."

Soon after they leave, Ferb calls the advisor to check his tea. He does so, and hands them their next clue.

**Phineas & Ferb: Currently in 2****nd**

Phineas: "Way to go Ferb. Now, let's get to the Kesington Gardens."

Meanwhile, back at the London Eye. Matt & Sora's yield runs out and they are able to get their clue.

**Matt & Sora: Currently in Last**

Sora: "It's a detour."

Matt: "Let's take the flags, we need to catch up."

At the Spot the Phrase detour, both teams had made it to the end and were trying to unscramble their clue. However, since Alex & Justin were able to figure out which specific words they needed, they were able to finish quickly.

**Alex & Justin: Currently in 3****rd**

Alex: "Justin, I think this might be it."

The advisor looks over their work, and gives them a thumbs up.

Justin: "Yes! Now, we need to go to Kesington Gardens."

Alex: "Great, let's go."

Kesington Gardens was a beautiful public park in the center of London. Inside we see the Physical Energy sculpture which was a statue of a soldier riding a horse. We now see a taxi pull up.

**Nina & Fabian: Currently in 1****st**

Fabian: "Nina look, the statue."

Nina: "Grab the clue."

Rip

Nina: "Roadblock, who's feeling artsy?"

_A Roadblock is a task that only one team member may perform, and each team member may only perform 6 roadblocks on the entire race. For this roadblock, the chosen team member needs to take a bucket of paint and a paint brush. They must then travel down one of the marked streets to find a house that matches their pait color. They must then finish painting a blank part of the walls. If the owner is pleased with their work, they will hand teams their next clue._

Nina: "I've allready done 4 of my 6 so you should do it."

Fabian: "Fine by me."

**Bugs & Lola: Currently in 4****th**

Lola: "Bugsy, I think I figured it out. We need to get to Kesington Gardens."

Bugs: "Allright, let's go."

While they leave, we see Matt & Sora still looking around for the flags.

Matt: "This is taking forever. Who knows how far behind we are."

Sora: "Just calm down and stay focused."

**Beyonce & Solange: Currently in 5****th**

Beyonce: "Thank you sir."

Solange: "Come on B, read the clue."

Beyonce: "Ok, it says we have to go to Kesington Gardens."

**Phineas & Ferb/Alex & Justin: Currently in 2****nd**** & 3****rd**

While Nina was waiting, the next two teams run in.

Phineas: "It's a roadblock Ferb, who's feeling artsty?"

Ferb: "That could be either of us. But we should keep the counts more even."

Phineas: "Allright, I guess you're up then."

Alex: "Artsy, that's deffinatly me."

Justin: "All right, good luck."

Meenwhile, we see Fabian painting a woman's house orange.

Fabian: "All right, and there you go. Your house is all finished."

Woman: "Why thank you young man. And I believe this belongs to you."

She hands him the clue.

Fabian: "Thank you."

We now see Fabian running back with clue in hand.

**Nina & Fabian: Currently in 1st**

Nina: "Yes! Great job Fabian."

Rip

Fabian: "Make your way to the next pitstop at the Shard London Bridge."

_Teams must now make their way to the Shard London Bridge. This bridge is the talles building in all of Europe, and is the pitstop for this leg of the race. The last team to arrive here…may be eliminated._

Nina: "Let's go, I think we're in 1st."

Nina: "It felt so good to be ahead of the pack, especially in Fabian's home country. If we can do this well, then nothing can stop us from winning."

**Matt & Sora: Currently in Last**

Matt: "Hmm, is there a place called Kesington Gardens?"

Sora looks on the map.

Sora: "Yeah, it's just west of here."

Matt: "Then that's where we have to go, come on!"

The Shard London Bridge was actually a giant cone shaped sky scraper. Near the bottom at the entrence we see Phil standing next to a man dressed as a royal herald. A taxi pulls up and the first team jumps out.

Nina: "Wow, this place is huge."

Fabian: "Phil's probably inside."

The two enter the building and see Phil, they instantly run to the mat where the herald blows his trumpet.

Herald: "Greetings, welcome to London."

Fabian: "Thank you."

Phil: "Nina & Fabian…you are team number 1!"

Nina: "Yes!"

Phil: "I have some more good news for you. As the winners of this leg of the race, you've both won a free 2012 ford fiesta."

Fabian: "That's awsome."

Back at the roadblock, we now see Alex and Ferb returning.

Alex: "Come on Justin. We need to get to Shard London Bridge."

Phineas: "Great job Ferb, let's go."

As the two teams leave, two more taxis show up.

**Bugs & Lola: Currently in 4****th**

Lola: "Who's feeling artsy? I'll do it."

Bugs: "Good luck."

**Beyonce & Solange: Currently in 5****th**

Solange: "It's a roadblock. You need to do it to keep our countes even."

Beyonce: "Ok, I'll be right back."

At the pitstop, we now see one taxi pull up. The team jumps out and races to the mat.

Herald: "Greetings, welcome to London."

Phil: "Alex & Justin…you are team number 2."

Alex: "2nd is fine by me."

Justin: "As long as we come in 1st when it really counts, we'll be ok."

We now see Phineas & Ferb being dropped off by a taxi.

Phineas: "Hmm, Ferb do you see Phil anywhere."

Ferb shrugs his shoulders.

Phineas: "Hm, let's see. Miss, do you know where we are?"

Woman: "Oh, why you're at the Millenium Bridge."

Phineas: "Millenium Bridge? Shoot, we need to be at the London Shard Bridge."

Woman: "Well I'm heading there right now, I can show you the way."

Phineas: "Thanks, that would be very helpful."

**Bugs & Lola: Currently in 4****th**

We now see Lola running back with clue in hand.

Bugs: "Great job honey!"

Lola: "Thanks, now come on. It's a pitstop."

As the rabbits drive off, the last taxi arrives.

**Matt & Sora: Currently in Last**

Sora: "Matt look, there's still a team here."

Matt: "No way. Let me take the roadblock."

At the pitstop, we see the rabbits run up to the mat.

Phil: "Bugs & Lola…you are team number 3."

Lola: "That's good, that mean we passed someone."

As Lola says that, Phineas & Ferb come running in.

Phil: "Phineas & Ferb…you are team number 4."

Phineas: "That's still good considering we got lost."

Back at the roadblock, both Solange and Sora were waiting despratly for their partners return. They both perk up when they see a figure running from the distance. As it gets closer, they can start to make out who it was.

**Beyonce & Solange: Currently in 5****th**

Solange: "Yeah sis! Way to go!"

Rip

Beyonce: "Make your way to the next pitstop."

Solange: "Come on, we're still in this."

As the girls leave, Sora looks down in dissapointment.

Herald: "Welcome to London."

Beyonce: "Thank you."

Phil: "Beyonce & Solange…you are team number 5."

Solange: "We're still hanging in there."

Phil: "Do you two feel your connection is getting stronger."

Beyonce: "Deffinatly, Solange is not only my sister but my best friend."

Solange: "Me and B can do anything we put our minds to."

Sad music plays and Matt & Sora start running up to the mat. The herald starts playing his horn.

Herald: "Greetings, welcome to London."

Sora: "Thank you."

Phil: "Matt & Sora…you are the last team to arrive."

Matt: "I was afraid of that."

Phil: "I am…very sorry to tell you. But you've both been eliminated from the race."

Sora starts to cry a little while Matt starts comforting her.

Phil: "This must be very dissapointing."

Sora: "To come so far and be eliminated just hurts a little."

Sora: "I was really hoping we would be safe, but I guess karma wasn't on our side."

Matt: "If those wizards hadn't stolen our taxi, we would've beeten them to the yield."

Sora: "I deffinatly had the time of my life, and I know one things for sure. I'm gunna be spending the rest of my life with this guy."

Before they left the mat, Matt held Sora's hand.

Matt: "Before we go, there is one thing I want to say. I was going to save this for the final leg…but…"

Matt then kneals down and pulls a ring out of his pocket, mutch to Sora's surprise.

Matt: "Sora…will you marry me?"

Sora is now full of tears she couldn't even speak, she replies by nodding her head and smiling. All the teams are now seen cheering for them.

Current Standings:

1st: Nina & Fabian

2nd: Alex & Justin

3rd: Bugs & Lola

4th: Phineas & Ferb

5th: Beyonce & Solange

6th: Matt & Sora (Eliminated)

7th: Shrek & Fiona (Eliminated)

8th: Owen & Izzy (Eliminated)

9th: Zoey & Lola (Eliminated)

10th: Ami & Yumi (Eliminated)

11th: Sakura & Sayoran (Eliminated)

12th: Hilda & Zelda (Eliminated)


	9. How Many Front Doors are in London

Previously on the Amazing Race, 6 teams set out from Melbourne, Australia to London, England. Now on their home turf, Nina & Fabian serged ahead of the pack. And when a yield came into play, siblings Alex & Justin used this opportunity to yield dating couple Matt & Sora. Nina & Fabian were able to hold their lead and finished the leg in 1st place, but Matt & Sora were unable to make up time and were eliminated. Now only 5 teams remain, what will happen tonight?

The intro music kicks in and the logo is shown. It is followed by Phineas and Ferb working on a roller coaster in their back yard, then turning to face the camera. Nina and Fabian are seen next working on schoolwork before looking up and smiling. Shrek and Fiona are seen in a mud pit washing themselves, then shown holding eachother and smiling at the camera. Ami and Yumi were performing at a concert; they were then seen backstage and smiling. Zelda and Hilda were casting spells on a pumpkin turning it into a pineapple; they then looked up to the camera. Matt and Sora were seen next, kissing behind a tree. When they stopped, they turned and smiled. Owen and Izzy were seen jumping off a cliff, at the bottom they were hugging in the water and smiling. Alex was seen tripping Justin, before he got up and they both looked to the camera. Beyonce and Solange were walking in the mall on a shopping spree, before turning to the camera like it was popparazzi. Sakura and Sayoran were seen eating sushi, they looked up and smiled. Zoey was now seen in her room on the floor with Lola M. jumping on the bed, eventually falling off. The two looked and smiled. Bugs and Lola B. were last seen ice skating; they stoped in a twirl and looked to the camera. The music ended wen the logo came on one more time.

_This is the Shard London Bridge. This is the tallest building in Europe, and was the 8__th__ pitstop in a race around the world. The 5 remaining teams will have to find their way to the next pitstop by following clues in concealed envalopes. Nina & Fabian, who were the first to arrive, will depart at 9:30pm._

It was now night time, Nina & Fabian were standing at the pitstart with clue in hand.

Rip

Fabian: "Take one of the marked cars to Wembley Stadium."

_Teams must now take one of the provided marked cars to Wembley Stadium. Inside this famouse football stadium, teams will find their next clue._

Nina: "All right, let's go."

Nina: "I'm really impressed at how far we've come. So far we've been in the top 3 except for 2 legs, so I hope we can continue to the top."

**Alex & Justin: 2****nd**** to Depart**

Alex: "Take a marked car to Wembley Stadium. Teams have $25 for this leg of the race."

Justin: "And we're off."

Alex: "We know the other teams really want us out of the race for yielding Matt & Sora, and frankly I don't give a sh*t. We're not here to make friends, we're here to win. And we'll do whatever we can to do so."

Wembley Stadium was a large stadium with a glass dome over it. Inside, in the middle of the field was the clue box. We now see a 2 cars park in the parking lot and the teams run inside.

**Alex & Justin: Currently in 1st**

Alex: "Clue box, dead ahead."

Rip

Justin: "Detour, Light or Bike."

_A Detour is a choice between two tasks, each with their own pros and cons. In Light, teams will need to make their way to the Canary Warf. Once there, they must travel a marked path down the water untill they reach a marked alter. Once there, they must light a candle and they'll receive their next clue. This task is less strenuouse, but paddeling a boat down the warf could take some time. In Bike, teams need to rent a bike from a nearby bike shop. They must then ride down a marked path untill the reach their next clue. This task requires a lot of physical strength and stamina, but teams who are phsyicly fit could finish quickly._

Alex: "Let's do the bike, it's faster."

Justin: "Fine with me, lets go."

**Nina & Fabian: Currently in 2****nd**

Fabian: "Hmm, Light or Bike."

Nina: "Fabian wait, it's the Fast Forward."

_There is one Fast Forward hidden on every leg of the race. If a team compleats the fast forward, they may skip all remaining task and go straight to the pitstop. But each team can only use their Fast Forward once, so they must descide when it's most advantages to use it. In this Fast Forward, teams need to make their way to the top of Wembley Stadium. Once up there, they must gear up for a scenic tour on a hang glider. Once both team members arrive at the marked drop off point, the instructer will give teams the Fast Forward._

Fabian: "I don't know, are you sure you can do this."

Nina: "We gotta try. This could be our chance since the only other team who can take the fast forward just went to the detour."

Fabian: "Ok, let's go."

**Bugs & Lola: 3****rd**** to Depart**

Bugs: "Take a marked car to Wembley Stadium."

Lola: "Great, let's get a move on."

**Phineas & Ferb: 4****th**** to Depart**

Phineas: "Teams have $25 for this leg of the race. Let's go."

Ferb gives a thumbs up and the two run off.

**Beyonce & Solange: Last to Depart**

Beyonce: "We're off to Wembley Stadium."

Solange: "Let's hope we can catch up."

We now see Alex and Justin at the bike shop.

Justin: "Excues me, we need two bikes please."

Justin pays for the bikes and returns to his sister.

Alex: "Let's get a move on before the other teams show up."

At the top of Wembley Stadium, Nina & Fabin were getting ready to go on the hang gliders. Nina was looking down on the ground.

Nina: "Calm down Nina…you can do this."

Fabian: "Are you sure, it's not too late to turn back."

Nina: "Don't worry, I can handle it. Besides, we've got instructers with us at all times."

Nina now gets situated on the hang glider. Once they were all ready, the instructer tells Nina to run and they take off.

Nina: "WAAHOOO!"

Fabian: "That's my girl! I'm right behind you."

As Fabian takes off, we see 3 cars pull into the drive way.

**Bugs & Lola: Currently in 3****rd**

Bugs: "Lola look, I think that's Nina & Fabian on the hang gliders."

Lola: "Oh, I hope we get to do that."

The two run in and reach the clue box.

Bugs: "Hmm, looks like the hang gliding was the Fast Forward."

Lola: "Oh, what's the other thing?"

Bugs: "It's a detour, Light or Bike."

Lola: "Hmm…might be best we do light."

Bugs: "All right, let's get moving."

**Beyonce & Solange: Currently in 4****th**

Beyonce: "Detour, I say we do the biking."

Solange: "Fine with me, let's get moving."

**Phineas & Ferb: Currently in Last**

Phineas: "Let's go do the bike Ferb, we've got some catching up to do."

**Alex & Justin: Currently in 1****st**

The wizards were now nearing the end of the trail.

Alex: "Justin, how mutch longer do you think it is?"

Justin: "Not too mutch. I think I see the clue ahead."

They eventually reach the clue box and grab a clue.

Rip

Alex: "Make your way to the most famous front door in the world."

_Teams must now figure out they need their way to 10 Downing Street. Known as the most famous front door in the world, this is the home to the main government of England. Once there, they will find their next clue._

Justin: "Hmm, let's see if a taxi driver know's where this is."

Justin flags down a taxi.

Justin: "Excuse me, do you know where the most famous front door in the world is?"

Driver: "You must be talking about Her Majasty's government house. I'll take ya there."

Alex: "Great, thanks."

We now see a shot of Fabian riding in the hang glider. He screaming with excitement.

Fabian: "THIS IS AWSOME!"

When he lands, he rejoins Nina and the instructer hands them an envalope.

Rip

Fabian: "Congradulations, you've won the Fast Forward. Make your way to the next pitstop at Buckingham Palace."

_Having won the Fast Forward, Nina & Fabian may now skip all remaining tasks and go straight to the pitstop at Buckingham Palace. The last team to arrive here, may be eliminated._

Nina: "Let's go Fabian, we're in the lead."

Buckingham Palace was a large building with a giant fountain in front of it. Phil was standing at the top of a staircase next to the Queen of England. (You wouldn't believe how mutch it cost for her appearance.) A taxi pulls up and Nina & Fabian run up to the mat.

Queen: "Why hello, welcome to Buckingham Palace."

Fabian: "Thank you, you're majasty."

Phil: "Nina & Fabian…you are team number 1!"

Nina: "Yes!"

Fabian: "That's amazing!"

Phil: "And I have more good news for you. As the winners of this leg of the race, you've won a free vacation of your dreams which you can creat durring the pitstop, curtesy of ."

Nina: "That's great."

We now see Phineas driving on the way to their detour. However, their car comes to a sudden hault.

Phineas: "What the…what happened?"

The two got out on the car to take a look.

Ferb: "It appears our engine overheated."

_If a vehicle breaks down or becomes unsafe to use and the team is not at fault, a replacement vehicle will be provided. However, there will be no time credit for the time they've lost._

Phineas: "Well, this doesn't look good."

10 Downing Street was a large black building with 3 floors. By the front door we see 5 clues hanging off the doorknob. A taxi drives up and drops off a team.

**Alex & Justin: Currently in 2****nd**

The wizards run up to the door and grab a clue.

Rip

Alex: "Roadblock, who's ready to lift some weights?"

_A Roadblock is a task that only one team member may perform, and each team member may only perform 6 roadblocks on the entire race. For this Roadblock, the chosen team member will have to use a hook and pully system and attach it to crates waiting below. They must then hoist the crates up to the 2__nd__ floor of the building, where their teammate will be waiting to un hook them and drop the off. Once they are able to hoist up all 4 crates, they will receive their next clue._

Alex: "Mmm, we should keep it even, but I'm probably better for this one."

Justin: "Then you take it, I'll just do the next two. Besides, we'll probably want me to do the final roadblock."

Alex: "All right."

**Beyonce & Solange: Currently in 3****rd**

We now see both sister reach the end of the bike trail.

Solange: "Sis look, there's the clue box."

Rip

Beyonce: "We need to go to the most famouse front door in the world."

Solange: "I think I know where that is."

Beyonce: "Where?"

Solange: "It must be Buckingham Palace."

Beyonce: "I guess that makes sense, let's go."

As they leave, dramatic music plays.

We now See Bugs & Lola reaching the end of the warf and lighting the candle.

**Bugs & Lola: Currently in 4****th**

Lola: "Make your way to the most famouse front door in the world."

Bugs: "Let's go see if the anyone knows where that is."

**Phineas & Ferb: Currently in Last**

Phineas & Ferb having gotten a new car finally arrive at their detour.

Phineas: "Let's go Ferb, we need to catch up."

At the roadblock, we see Alex pulling on a long rope hoisting the last crate to her brother in a nearby window.

Justin: "Doing great Alex, just a little more."

Alex: "Not really helping Justin!"

The box then reaches the window and Justin quickly unloads it.

Justin: "And we're done."

The superviser looked over their work, and hands Justin the clue.

Justin: "Sweet, I'm coming down Alex."

Alex: "Hurry up, another team just arrived."

As Justin runs down the stairs, the next cab pulls up.

**Bugs & Lola: Currently in 3****rd**

Lola: "Bugsy look, the wizards just finished."

Bugs grabs a clue and read the Roadblock.

Bugs: "I'll do it, you need to go to the second floor."

Lola: "On it."

As Lola runs up the stairs she passed Justin who re-unites with his sister.

**Alex & Justin: Currently in 2****nd**

Rip

Justin: "Make your way to the next pitstop at Buckingham Palace."

_Teams must now make their way to Buckingham Palace. This is home to the ruler of all of England, and is the pitstop for this leg of the race. The las team to arrive here, may be eliminated._

Alex: "Let's go."

At Buckingham Palace, we see two taxis show up. Beyonce & Solange are the first out of the car.

Solange: "Sis look, I see Phil."

Beyonce: "Let's go!"

As the Sisters run up to the mat, Alex & Justin get out of their taxi.

Justin: "Alex, the girls just passed us!"

Alex: "What? How is that possible, we didn't even see them at the roadblock."

As Beyonce & Solange run to the mat, the wizards tail in close behind.

Queen: "Hello, welcome to Buckingham Palace."

Beyonce: "Thank you."

Phil: "Beyonce & Solange…you are the 2nd team to arrive."

Solange: "Yes!"

Alex: "I guess 3rd is good to."

Phil: "However…Beyonce & Solange, you have yet to complete the roadblock. I'm afraid you'll have to go back and do so before I check you in."

Beyonce: "What?"

Phil: "Alex & Justin, that means you are team number 2."

Alex: "Sweet."

Solange: "What else could that mean. How many front doors are in London?"

Justin: "The roadblock is at 10 Downing Street guys."

Beyonce: "Thanks, come on sis."

**Phineas & Ferb: Currently in Last**

The step-brothers now arrive at the end of the bike trail and grab their clue.

Phineas: "The most famouse front door in the world. Any ideas bro?"

Ferb: "I believe that would be 10 Downing Street."

Phineas: "Great, let's go."

At the roadblock, Bugs had just finished hoisting the crates up and Lola ran down with their clue.

**Bugs & Lola: Currently in 3****rd**

Lola: "You did great sweety."

Bugs: "Thanks, now let's go. It's a pitstop."

We now see Bugs & Lola running up to the mat.

Queen: "Welcom to Buckingham Palace."

Lola: "Thank you your majasty."

Phil: "Bugs & Lola…you are team number 3."

Lola: "That's good, 3rd is deffinatly good."

Phil: "Bugs, how proud are you of your wife?"

Bugs: "She's been amazing me. It's been her that's pushed us to stay in the race this far."

At the roadblock, Beyoce & Solange and Phineas & Ferb virtually arrive at the same time.

Solange: "Sis look, the step-brothers just showed up."

Phineas: "Come on Ferb, we may not be in last after all."

Rip

Beyonce: "A Roadblock, I'm taking it."

Phineas: "This one's all you Ferb."

After a couple of minuets, both teams are able to finish their task. They quickly rush to get taxis.

At Buckingham Palace, one taxi drops off a team. They get out and start racing to the mat.

Queen: "Hello, welcome to Buckingham Palace."

Beyonce: "Please tell us some good news this time."

Phil: "Beyonce & Solange…you are team number 4!"

Solange: "I'll take it!"

Beyonce: "As long as we're not in last I'm fine with it."

Sad music begins to play as Phineas & Ferb walk up to the mat.

Queen: "Hello, welcome to Buckingham Palace."

Ferb: "Thank you your majasty."

Phil: "Phineas & Ferb…you are the last team to arrive."

Phineas: "We allready figured that out Phil."

Phil: "…however."

Phineas: "Yes!"

Phil: "This is a pre-determined non elimination leg, congradulations you are both still in the race."

Phineas: "That's a releif."

Phil: "But unfortunatly, I do have some bad news. You two are now marked for elimination. That means that if you don't come in 1st place next leg, you will incur a 30 minuet penalty."

Phineas: "I'm just glad we're safe."

Ferb: "We just need to perform our best next leg."

Current Standings

1st: Nina & Fabian

2nd: Alex & Justin

3rd: Bugs & Lola

4th: Beyonce & Solange

5th: Phineas & Ferb

6th: Matt & Sora (Eliminated)  
7th: Shrek & Fiona (Eliminated)

8th: Owen & Izzy (Eliminated)

9th: Zoey & Lola (Eliminated)

10th: Ami & Yumi (Eliminated)  
11th: Sakura & Sayoran (Eliminated)

12th: Hilda & Zelda (Eliminated)


End file.
